The Ring Changes Everything
by Martha's pen
Summary: Finn proposes. Quinn has to fix things.  It's Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

The ring changes everything.

**Summary:**

Finn proposes to Rachel and it turns Quinn's world upside down. What will she do to stop it? And why does it matter so much to her?

Faberry pairing. Spoilers up to S3 Yes/No? For the purposes of this story Rachel says yes. I don't own glee.

I have plotted this as a multi-chapter fic, so please do review and let me know if you think it's an idea worth continuing.

* * *

><p>Finn proposed, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. It'd been the last thing she ever expected and now Rachel was walking around with that stupid ring on her finger. The locker looked at her invitingly and she punched it hard before shrieking as the pain surged through her hand<p>

"It's made of steel, it's gonna hurt." Puck walked past her and she quickly fell into step with him. "What's made you so mad anyway?" he turned to look at her and couldn't miss the scowl on her face.

"Finn and Rachel." Quinn narrowed her eyes as she joined their names together.

"Oh god no, you can't still want Finn, is that why you're punching lockers?"

"No and yes, not really. It's just this engagement, they're too young."

"It's totally odd, I mean my bro needs to be focussing on enjoying his youth, getting laid while he still has all that energy. I'm all for settling one day, but at our age! There's just too many cougars out there. No need to hook up with your high school sweet heart, oops sorry. I guess you thought you were his?"

"No, really not. I'm with you, it's just too young, they don't know what they're doing. Rachel is so talented and has always had this amazing future ahead of her, I wish I'd had that but I didn't, so I was happy to settle for the dull life Finn could offer me. It's not for her, just...we can't let this happen. Are you with me?"

"Anything you say. You want me to seduce Berry and show her that there's a lot more on offer than what Finn is packing? Coz I'm all for it, I always thought she was more into me anyway."

"Don't you dare." Quinn pulled Puck to a stop. "We stop this engagement, but you don't touch Rachel, you do to her what you did to me and I will chop it off, you understand?"

"I really do." Puck's eyes were wide with alarm and his hand cupped his balls for comfort. "So what's the plan then?"

"I'll let you know." Quinn was distracted as she watched Rachel and Finn walk past, Rachel's arm linked in his, with that ring on full display. Her smile was full and it made Quinn want to close her eyes. She couldn't look a moment longer. This engagement was just so wrong in so many ways and she knew she had to fix it.

"Just so long as this doesn't turn into a repeat of the crazy Shelby plan."

"I got over that, Rachel helped me, now I need to help her."

Quinn opened her eyes and saw Puck looking at her curiously, whatever thought he was trying to process was soon forgotten when a hot girl walked by and she was glad that he didn't ask any more questions. Now she just needed to work out how to make Rachel see sense.

...

In glee she chose a seat behind Rachel, she wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, so figured a little eaves dropping may come in handy. Her plan wasn't thought through because that damn ring sparkled in the light and she groaned at the sight of it, the thing was just tormenting her now. Rachel must have heard her because she turned around and looked at her quizzically, they were kinda friends now, so Quinn half smiled. Then it hit her, she was friends with Rachel, but she never made much of an effort, maybe if Rachel had other people in her life that cared for her and showed her attention, well maybe then she wouldn't be so keen to get into a teen marriage. Quinn decided on a seven step plan. Step one was to finally be Rachel Berry's best friend, the other six steps? Well, she didn't have time to think on them yet, but seven steps sounded appropriate for stopping this sham. She nodded her head as she reinforced her own thoughts.

"Rachel?" she tapped Rachel's shoulder lightly and the brunette turned back around with a smile that always seemed to make Quinn feel happy.

"Hi." She nodded her head to one side and looked up at Quinn.

"Do you want to maybe come to mine tonight?"

"Why?" Rachel looked at her curiously and Quinn remembered it was the first time she'd ever asked Rachel over.

"Oh, I thought maybe you could...uh...practice? You said if I need help and this Michael Jackson song is challenging, so maybe?"

"I'd love to." Rachel cut her off and her eagerness was painful to watch, Quinn felt guilty that she'd never even tried with Rachel before, it wasn't so much that she didn't like her, it was just that Rachel could be really annoying and Quinn's tolerance was always tested when in her presence, but now she had a reason and a goal. She wasn't completely sure why it mattered so much, but there was no way she was letting Rachel give up her dreams for Finn Hudson.

"Straight from school? I'll meet you in the parking lot if you want."

Rachel's eyes flicked across the room and Quinn followed them when she saw the smile light up Rachel's face, Finn had just walked in and Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched him dopily grin back at Rachel.

"I'll meet you there." Rachel said distractedly and Quinn knew that was all that would be said as Rachel leapt out of her seat and into Finn's arms, this was probably going to take forever, but she could wait.

At the end of the day she made her way slowly to her car. Her head hurt and she took a sip from her water bottle, it got stuck in her throat when she saw Rachel was not alone as she waited by her car. Finn was of course with her, he couldn't keep his hands off her and Quinn watched as he picked Rachel up and placed her on the wall, like a little toy. He then moved himself between her legs and was leaning in for a kiss. Quinn wanted to turn and pretend she'd not seen them, that it hadn't made her almost choke at how disgusting it felt to see them like that, but it was too late. Rachel was pushing Finn away and waving at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel placed a kiss to Finn's mouth as she hopped off the wall and Quinn watched as he reluctantly let her go, it was probably meant to be romantic, but she could only describe it as clingy.

"I understand if you have other plans." Her tone was clipped, but Rachel didn't notice as she followed her to her car and climbed in.

"No plans, I said I'd help and here I am. I must say I'm surprised, but very happy that you came to me Quinn, while your voice is pleasant, I genuinely believe with the right help you could actually be a decent singer."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, but the brunette was busy looking out of the window towards a now retreating Finn, Quinn shook her head, she knew spending time with Rachel could be difficult, but sometimes she found Rachel's comments amusing, even if they were at her expense.

"It's great that I have you to help me then, because I'm guessing it's going to take a lot of work." She somehow hid the sarcasm from her voice because it was the perfect excuse, they'd have to spend a lot of time together and that would definitely help Rachel to see she could survive without Finn.

"I'm pleased that you hold no resentment towards me, especially since the proposal."

"Why would I resent you? I'm happy, free and have all my dreams and whole life ahead of me."

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, not sure if she was playing her or not, but the blonde was focussed on her driving, so Rachel shrugged it off.

"Finn is just so amazing, did you see the ring?"

"I don't think anyone missed it. We're here." She skidded to a stop, glad to get out of that conversation. She fixed them both a snack and they headed to her room.

"We could start with some breathing techniques if you like?" Rachel took a sip of her water and looked up to see Quinn watching her.

"How about we just get to know each other a bit better? It's time we worked on this friendship, if you want that is?"

"I do, yes, but you said you need help."

"That'll come, first we should build up trust."

"Why did you change? I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just you were so messed up for a while there and now, well now you seem happier."

Quinn lifted her left shoulder, not sure she was comfortable with this line of questioning but then she'd been the one to bring up trust. "It was you, I guess. The thing with Shelby, I got so lost, but you stopped me and I decided I needed to stop messing my life up, I got another chance and this time I'm going to try to use it. I've been rushing to grow up, I need to enjoy being a kid for once, the last few years have been intense to say the least. Beth, the mess with Finn, working things out with Puck, Shelby returning and of course my parents. I was growing up and rushing into a life that people our age aren't ready for, we should be staying out late, going to parties, falling in and out of love. Tying ourselves down to commitments is, well, it just isn't what I want right now."

"You don't think it's nice to have a tether?"

"It can be restricting, we're all too young for that."

Rachel locked her eyes on her shoes, the words Quinn said seemed to have another meaning, but she didn't want to dwell on them.

"I'm all for enjoying high school, I'm happy you've come to terms with your problems. Maybe I can be there for you in the future?"

"That's what friends do." Quinn smiled reassuringly and she noticed Rachel kick her feet out giddily.

"Are you still keen on Yale?"

"Definitely, maybe we can visit each other, you know if you get into NYADA. If you wanted?"

"I think I'd like that very much." Rachel's smile filled her face and Quinn felt herself grinning back like a fool.

It was late by the time Quinn drove Rachel home, they'd talked mostly, but Rachel couldn't leave without giving Quinn a list of songs to practice. She thought they fitted her voice perfectly and would help her improve, Quinn tucked it away in her folder and promised to look over it before bed.

"Thanks for you help tonight."

"But Quinn I didn't do anything, we really need to work on so many things, perhaps we could set aside some time later in the week, that's if I didn't annoy you too much tonight?"

"Tomorrow? I've got a lot of free time since I quit Cheerios and no you didn't annoy me, it was fun hanging out."

"Really?" Rachel looked stunned, but quickly composed herself. "Tomorrow, yes, I think I can make time."

"Unless you have plans with Finn?"

"No, we don't have plans, it's fine. I can do it, but could you come to mine? It's just my Dads will get upset if they don't see me two nights in a row."

"My Mom could go a week and not know if I was sleeping in my bed." Quinn laughed.

"That's actually really sad Quinn." Rachel spoke softly, her hand reached out and rested on Quinn's shoulder. "It's good to have people that care about you."

"I think my family skipped that part of the parenting guide books."

"I care about you. Will that do?"

Quinn nodded, sucking her lips between her teeth nervously as she tried not to get too emotional. Rachel had somehow got her to open up and right now her emotions felt very raw, so when Rachel pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and held her tight, letting her head rest on the shorter girls shoulder. She couldn't miss the smell of Rachel's hair, mixed with traces of her perfume, she took a deep breath and was surprised at how comforting that scent was. Rachel let go and climbed out of the car, waving as she got to her front door. Quinn watched her with glazed eyes, glad that Rachel couldn't see that she was close to tears, she fixed a smile to her face and waved back. Satisfied that her plan was beginning to take shape.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Been trying to upload this for what feels like hours! Anyway hope you like. Review if you do or if you've any hints or advice._

_I do my own edits, so I may have missed some mistakes._

* * *

><p>"Puckerman." Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.<p>

"I don't think we should." He looked at her startled.

"Ew, no! The plan? Rachel and Finn, what have you done about it?"

"I told him he was an idiot, but the boy didn't care. He says he needs Rachel, that they belong together. I kind of tuned out after that."

"Take him out, a strip club or something, that's what guys do right?"

"Finn's too baby faced, we'd never get in."

"I thought you were going to help?"

"I am, I don't want my hot Jew getting tied down, but they love each other Q, why should we wreck that?"

"No, no. I just want them both to see that they are too young. Do you want to see Rachel walking down the street in a year or two with a stroller and Hudson babies? Coz that is going to happen, she won't live her dream, Finn will be too scared of her leaving, too scared of her achieving more than him, he'll make her stay here, I'm certain of it and she loves him so much or, at least, she thinks she does, that she'll do it."

"We need to step this up then. I've an idea."

"What?"

"Just leave it with me. Burt Hummel needs a new mechanic and I happen to know a badass chick that could do that job and turn Finn Hudson's head at the same time, she's hot, kicks zombie ass on the xbox and she's almost as short as Rachel is. What are you doing about Rachel?"

"Becoming her friend."

"That simple?"

"It could be. I'm going to make her see that life is bigger than Lima, she used to be all about dreams, but these last two years she's changed. Finn did that, now I'm going to make her see again."

"I never knew you cared so much." Puck bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Rachel helped me out, I owe her."

"She gets to you right? I always thought she was like crazy annoying, but then she does things, looks out for you, makes you feel like you matter."

"Yeah that's Rachel." Quinn said a little dreamily. "problem is someone like Finn comes along and just takes all that she has to give."

"Finn is seriously needy."

"Just get your plan in action, I'm seeing Rachel later. I'm thinking step two is going to involve showing Rachel what it's like to have someone look out for her and let her know how much she matters."

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you, you've come along way this year. I know it was all messed up before and we were too young, but one day you're gonna make someone real happy and you'll be an amazing Mom."

"I gotta go." Quinn backed out of the room quickly, she appreciated Puck's comments, but her emotions were so on edge lately, she thought she'd end up crying again.

...

Quinn walked out of the room and straight into Finn.

"Hey, I'm glad you're finally being nice to Rachel." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she quickly jerked off. "She's pleased too and I think it's great that you can support our engagement. Being unified is the only way we can make it to nationals this year."

"Oh Finn, the only way we'll make it, is if Rachel is given the solos and Mr Schue stops making us sing original songs that are quite frankly lame. I'm talking about 'Pretending' just so you know."

"What was wrong with my song?"

"What was right with it? Where is Rachel anyway?"

"I dunno, something about NYADA or whatever."

"She is really going to be somebody, I bet you can't wait." Her sardonic tone was lost on Finn.

"Yeah well she might not make it, we'll have a good life here though and now you are being a friend to her too, so she'll be happy in Lima..."

"I think she needs all the friends she can get, she's been blinkered too long, under one persons control like that, can't be a good thing."

"Yeah." Finn looked at her confusedly, but the bell rang and his thoughts were quickly forgotten.

Quinn walked to class, her anger bubbling under the surface, she couldn't believe how dense Finn was, she knew she had to save Rachel. Now more than ever.

...

"Try it again." Rachel moved around behind her and placed her hands on Quinn's rib cage. "You have to push from here."

Quinn tried again, but Rachel's fingers were splayed across her ribs, right under her breast and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Fabray." Rachel commanded and Quinn quickly stopped giggling. She tried, just as Rachel had instructed and wow, yeah she could do it.

"That's me? whoa, I can't sound like that?"

"You do, see you just have to trust me. I'm very well practiced and researched."

"I trust you Rach."

"You do?" Rachel had stepped away and was now stood in front of Quinn, her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, sure I do." Quinn tried to underplay what she'd said, but Rachel wouldn't let her, she was soon scooped into another hug. Rachel was quite the hugger and Quinn didn't know a time when she'd ever been held so much. Not even when she was with Finn. Although Rachel was softer and her hugs were infinitely better.

They never seemed to last quite long enough though and soon Rachel was pulling away and packing up her bag.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Quinn asked, eager to keep their time together going.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why not? We're friends remember."

"Sorry, it's just, well I'm not used to people wanting to spend time with me, other than Finn of course."

"Of course." Quinn rolled her eyes, but Rachel didn't see. "Well, I want to spend time with you, so yeah coffee?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled and they headed out the door together.

...

"Is that Finn?" Rachel peered over Quinn's shoulder to see her boyfriend walking along the street with Puck and a girl she'd never seen before.

Quinn arched her head back. "Looks like it." She realized immediately that this must be Puck playing his role in their plan, she almost smirked but then she looked at Rachel and felt guilty for playing games, but not that guilty, this game was totally worth it if Rachel chose her dreams in the end.

"He said he was working, maybe he got out of it? But..." Rachel was visibly thrown by what she was watching, Finn was laughing along with the girl, Puck lagging a step behind, it just seemed strange and she had no idea who she was, which was the real problem.

"We can follow them if you want?" Quinn didn't want, she was having fun. They'd only just got their coffees and she didn't fancy ruining her time with Rachel trying to find out what Finn was up to.

"No, it doesn't matter." Rachel shook her head, but her eyes still followed the three as they walked out of sight.

...

Rachel went straight to Finn's after Quinn dropped her home, she wasn't sure why, but she needed some answers. Everything was becoming confusing. She was still finding it hard to believe that Quinn wanted to be friends, but not just that, she was surprised how easy it was to spend time with her. The past seemed to slip away with every second they spent together and she loved it.

Finn opened the door and scooped her into a hug, it was a moment before she remembered why she came in the first place, his arms offered her a comfort that just blocked out everything that had been raging through her mind.

"I saw you in town, you were with Puck and some girl?"

"Oh yeah, Charlie. I told you about her right."

"The new mechanic? She's a she."

"Yeah and she's awesome, Pucks known her a while, they played COD together or something. She's got this tattoo on her shoulder that goes all the way..."

"I don't need to know."

"What?"

"You said you were working."

"You were out with Quinn, again! I finished and we went for a beer."

"Beer? Since when did you go out drinking? And since when did you mind me spending time with Quinn?"

"Quinn just seems to be taking all your attention lately, so yeah sometimes I grab a beer with friends. Jeez Rachel a guys gotta blow off steam you know. It's hard work, school and the garage. It'll be harder when I go full time."

"So that's it, your grand plan?"

"It is, Burt needs me. I'm going to take over, you'll be there to. Not like working on cars, but yeah you could do the books or something more girly."

"Sounds thrilling."

Finn ignored her tone and picked up his bag, "Besides working has it's benefits." He pulled out a box and handed it to her. She peeked inside and screamed.

"The earrings!"

"I had a bit saved up and you loved them so much, besides they go well with your ring. I just wanted to do something now, but thats it. From now on I'm saving for the wedding. It's going to be the best day in Lima, people are going to talk about it for years. It'll be all you've ever dreamed of."

"I think I'm going to go home." Rachel felt a numbness take over her body, she couldn't process the words coming out of his mouth and just needed to get away.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale, oh god you're not preg..."

"No, not, no way. I just feel the need to go and watch funny girl and I know it's not your thing, so I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Rachel didn't go home, she found herself parked outside Quinn's house, she'd been crying the whole way there and once she arrived she couldn't find the strength to get out of the car, she wasn't even sure she should be here. Yes, they'd been building a tentative friendship of sorts, but this was real and she needed someone, she couldn't go to Kurt, Finn would know she was still in the house, she couldn't talk to Mercedes, because really they weren't close. She wanted to see Quinn, something about being around her recently had made Rachel happy, Quinn was different now. She'd made Rachel laugh, in the past she'd also made her cry, but that was the past and they were friends, or were they? She thumped her head against the steering wheel hoping it'd knock some sense into her, but then the car door opened and she felt an arm hook around hers and lift her out of the car, she was in Quinn's room and being placed on the bed before she knew it.

"It's going to be ok." Quinn repeated as she rubbed circles on Rachel's back. "I'll get you some water, I'm coming right back." Rachel heard the footsteps running down the stairs and straight back up again.

"Thanks."

"Can you tell me? You don't have to, we could just watch a movie. Funny girl or something you like?"

"I'd like that, I was going to go home and watch it, but I ended up here."

"It's good that you did, your Dads would be worried if they saw you like this, I'm worried." Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and held her tight.

"I'm just being silly, a silly little girl. One that should know better."

"Did Finn do something? If he's hurt you I'm gonna go all lima heights on his ass."

"He's just Finn. He got me these." Rachel showed Quinn the earrings and Quinn looked at her confusedly.

"They're really pretty, they suit you."

"I know, but then he talked of things, you know our future. Him taking over from Burt, me doing the books. A dream Lima wedding...oh god." Rachel wanted to fall back on the bed, but Quinn's arm was holding her in place, she turned to look at her and tried to find the words she'd been scared to say out loud.

"What?" Quinn pushed.

"I never dreamt of getting married in Lima. I dreamt of New York, maybe in the Fall, photos in central park. I dreamt of a dress that would probably just make me look a fool, but it was so pretty and if I wore huge heels I could probably pull it off. I guess I'm just going to have to accept I'm not that girl, not the one in my dreams."

"Rachel." Quinn didn't hide her frustration as she turned sideways on her bed and forced Rachel to do the same until they were face to face, holding their hands together on Rachel's lap. "You can't do this, you can't give up on your dreams. If you want New York, if you want central park, if you want to be the woman you know you can be, the Broadway star? Then you go out and get them, don't you dare give up and don't you ever give in, not for him. Not for Finn, not for anyone."

"I love him."

"You do." Quinn took a deep breath and wondered why her heart felt a little bruised as she looked in Rachel's eyes and saw the sincerity behind those simple words.

"I do and it's what he wants."

"But it's not what you want. If he loves you then he'll let you go and live your dreams, how can he think of holding you back?"

"I don't think he does, not really. Just he's planning for if I don't make it. I'm going to NYADA if I get in, he knows that and he's supportive, but he's just planning our future, you know for after..."

"After you fail? After you don't get the first part you audition for? Rachel, you're not going to give up and move back here to settle in Lima, stop fooling yourself and stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending." Rachel retorted defensively, thinking that perhaps turning to Quinn was a bad idea.

"You don't belong here Rachel."

"It's fine. I'll go, this is getting too much." Rachel moved to get off the bed, but Quinn reached out and stopped her.

"It's not what I meant. You're welcome here, right here in my house, I love you coming over. I mean you don't belong in Lima. This life, the one you talk about with Finn, it's what I thought I was destined for once and _you _showed me different. _You_ didn't give up on me when I wanted to quit everything and I'm not going to give up on you, now you think you should throw all your dreams away for a boy you think you love."

"Quinn don't." Rachel couldn't take anymore, her head hurt and the tears were stinging behind her eyes again. "I can't do this, not now, I just feel so drained and confused."

"I'll stop, but please Rachel, just don't rush into anything."

"I...okay." Rachel nodded, she knew she had things to think about, but right now wasn't the time.

"Funny girl?" Quinn knew she'd pushed as much as she could, she didn't want Rachel to run off because she'd taken it too far. If she did she'd only end up back at Finn's and that would never do. She hunted out her dvd and put the TV, patting the spot next to her, encouraging Rachel to move up the bed until they were both leaning back on the pillows.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as the film started.

"I'm your friend, it's what friends do, you don't have to say thank you."

"I know, but thank you."

Quinn smiled and shifted a little closer on the bed, they sat side by side, shoulders pressed together, she almost closed her eyes at how easy it felt being close to Rachel, but suddenly Rachel was mouthing along to the lines and quietly singing the songs, so instead she tilted her head slightly and watch Rachel watching the film. She was mesmerized, but also glad that Rachel was so engrossed that she didn't notice she was staring.

...

Rachel must have fallen asleep, she couldn't remember when, one minute she was humming along to Barbra, the next she found herself attached to something warm, the TV was off, but the side lamp was still on. The something warm turned out to be Quinn. Slowly she disentangled herself, embarrassed that her history as a cuddler had returned. Quinn didn't move and Rachel had to gently nudge her awake.

"Hey." Quinn's eyes opened slowly, but when she saw Rachel she blinked hard.

"We fell asleep, I should go."

"It's late, you can stay if you want? Just call your Dads."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, I don't want to be worrying about you driving when you're sleepy. You had a tough day."

"I'll just..." Rachel waved her phone and headed into the bathroom. When she returned Quinn had changed and a set of pajamas was waiting for her and a pink toothbrush resting on top, still in the packaging.

"I'd have opened it, but thought you'd think I was giving you an old one. I get the feeling you'd be funny about something like that."

"I would." Rachel grinned and as her smile lit up her face, Quinn couldn't resist smiling back.

"I like being friends with you Rachel Berry."

"Good, you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Rachel climbed into bed and tried to cling to her side, she had a history of waking up with a pillow or a stuffed toy in her arms and now she was laying next to Quinn, she was a little worried about what would be in her arms in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Note 2: Tell me what you think? I'm probably going to update once a week. I have some other commitments, but that should be possible. I joined tumblr today too. marthastory is my blog if you want to check it out.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I've another story on the go, but will keep going with this one too. They seem to be the perfect antidote for the other as I write. Plan is to update once a week. The day may vary.

I edit myself, so sorry if I've missed any mistakes but am super tired today.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke and felt the warmth against her back, Rachel had shifted in the night and her arm was now across Quinn's waist, a hand resting on her stomach. It felt so nice that she didn't want to move, but it was also a little awkward and the fact that it felt nice confused her. It was okay to hug your friends, spooning them was another matter and liking being spooned? Well, she couldn't keep thinking about it, so she gently lifted Rachel's hand off her and went downstairs in search of something suitable for Rachel's breakfast.<p>

Rachel appeared a few minutes later, blinking the sleep from her eyes, Quinn turned to face her and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

"I've not got much you can eat." She said as she examined another box in the cupboard, checking its ingredients before discarding it. "I need to get my Mom to pick some vegan stuff up."

"We could go out? If you wanted I mean. I just...well it's been nice hanging out together and I don't have plans, but if you do then don't worry. I'll just head home and do the homework I neglected yesterday."

"We'll go out." Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her back upstairs. 30 minutes later and they were heading out the door for breakfast.

"This is awesome." Rachel held out her fork for Quinn to try to the blonde happily accepted, perhaps it was a little strange to share a fork, but she didn't want to think too much on that. Spending time with Rachel was turning out to be the most amazing thing, she was glad they'd come out for breakfast, she didn't want to spend another Sunday on her own. Her Mom had gone to church early and would then go to play bridge or something with her friends, which Quinn knew was just an excuse to drink. Quinn rarely saw her on Sunday's and that worked out fine, but she hated being alone too. Having Rachel as a friend was actually better than she'd ever imagined. She must have been staring at the brunette for too long, because when Rachel looked up at her quizzically she felt like she'd been caught out and a blush crept up her neck, she desperately tried to hide it with her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"I was staring. I was just thinking and..."

"It's fine." Rachel blushed a little in return as she smiled and Quinn was back to thinking how adorable the girl was. She shook her head, desperate to lose this train of thought.

"How do you feel today? I mean all the stuff with Finn yesterday."

"I feel good. I think I was just being silly, he means well and a Lima wedding isn't terrible."

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn spat out between clenched teeth. "What about dreams Rachel. Who are you these days?"

"I'm still me Quinn, I just think I have a shot at love. I can't give that up."

"Love? What happens when you are still in Lima in 10 years, got 2 kids, no job, no life and no awards. No applause, no fame, no success."

"I'm sure I'd be happy being a Mom."

"You'd give all your opportunities away for love?"

"No, I just..."

"Don't give me that crap about what ifs and Finn preparing for if it doesn't work. You can never prepare for if it doesn't work, you need to focus completely on making it work, on being a success. If you don't? Well, then you _will_ fail."

Rachel dropped her gaze to her fingers and she idly picked at her nails, she looked back up at Quinn, then to her hands, then up again. "I don't want to hurt him, I love him."

"He should understand, he _should_ be pushing you towards your dreams and not holding you back through fear."

"I know, I guess, but he's there for me and he loves me, he just wants this, it's not much to ask is it?"

"I can understand him wanting to keep hold of you. I like you and I don't want to go our separate ways at the end of this year, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"But I want you to go, you have to go. If I don't get into Yale and I'm stuck here, well I'm not giving up, you taught me that much, so how can I stand by and let you stall your own dreams. 17 is too young Rachel. Go. Live. Dream. If Finn loves you as much as you say you love him then he'll be here when you get back, or he'll follow wherever you go, but it has to be about _you_ now, you won't get another chance like this."

"I get it, I do, just I need to work that out for myself, it's my decision."

"Sure." Quinn slumped in her seat and she felt her heart do the same in her chest. She knew she wan't close enough to Rachel, that her advice wasn't the advice Rachel would listen to and it filled her with regrets for all that had happened between them in the past.

"I'm happy that you care enough to say that and to think that." Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's and gave it a small squeeze. Quinn looked up at her startled by the touch.

"I do care." She said, but her voice sounded hoarse from where she'd been trying to control her emotions.

Rachel smiled back and Quinn watched as she entwined their fingers, her heart was racing now and she felt something stir in her stomach as the gesture overwhelmed her. She jerked her hand away quickly and regretted it the second she saw the hurt in Rachel's eyes.

"Sorry, I uh." Rachel stuttered.

"No, its me. I'm not so used to being friends and touching and...it's nice." She put her hand out and took hold of Rachel's, holding it lightly but not bold enough to repeat the gesture of entwining their fingers again, it had just felt so intimate.

They talked and ate and eventually it was time to go there separate ways. She saw Rachel move towards her hesitantly and knew it was related to her reaction earlier, so she took a bold step forward and pulled Rachel into her arms. Burying her head in Rachel's hair, she couldn't help but inhale deeply as she squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks for spending time with me." Rachel's face was a little red as she backed out of the embrace.

"Never thank me, I had the best time. We should do this more often."

"We should." Rachel's megawatt grin was back and it was beginning to have a strange effect on Quinn's stomach.

"You'll think about what we talked about?"

"I promise."

xoxo

Rachel closed the door and rested against it, sliding slowly to the floor. Everything had been perfect, everything felt right, she had Finn and she had a commitment, but she always felt like something was a little off. Quinn was messing with her head, yes, she decided that was it. Perhaps this was all some plot to ruin her and steal back Finn? No, she shook her head. Quinn seemed to care, but it wasn't Quinn or what she said, it was the fact that Quinn was just voicing the things that had been swirling around Rachel's head ever since Finn had asked that question. It had felt so right, but now it felt like a huge weight hung around her neck and it was becoming too much to bare.

The thought of the wedding Finn talked of and the wedding she'd dreamt of were just the tip of the iceberg. Her dreams, her hopes, they suddenly all felt less important, they had for a while. She'd been enjoying the happiness of her relationship bliss, the joy of finally getting the boy, but now it just didn't seem enough, she was still that Rachel Berry inside.

"You okay baby?" Hiram asked as he walked out of the door. "Everything all right with Quinn last night?" his concern written all over his face. She quickly jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Quinn's perfect Daddy, the best friend I could have asked for."

"Did Finn do something?"

"No, it's me. I did something, I gave up a little bit of me to make him happy and each day I add to it."

"Rach, baby you're not making much sense."

"I said I'd marry him."

"You can't marry him, you're only...oh." Hiram finally took in the ring on his daughters hand. "you've hid that well."

"I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd stop me."

"You knew right!" his eyebrows were now buried deep in his hairline and Rachel watched his expressions change as he tried to process the information. "You can't. What about your future? All the lessons, all the time. Your passion? What does Quinn say?"

"Quinn thinks I'm crazy, so yeah maybe I am, but Daddy he loves me and I love him."

"So wait! Wait until you've lived a little. Go out and chase your dreams and if Finn or anyone else tries to stop you, well then they aren't people you should be around anyway."

"I know and that's pretty much what Quinn has been saying too."

"Quinn sounds like a very clever girl, you should listen to her more."

"Maybe." Rachel let out a deep breath as she spoke and let Hiram walk her to the kitchen, as he made her a hot chocolate she contemplated how she was going to fix the mess she was in, but occasionally her thoughts drifted back to Quinn. She'd been amazing and she'd pushed her at the right time, she couldn't imagine a better friend. A small smile pulled at her lips and her Daddy eyed her curiously.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need time."

"Why didn't you say that to Finn at the time?" Hiram retorted.

"I can't take it back now, its not fair, but my eyes are open. My dreams still matter. Is that enough for now?"

"For now." Hiram conceded. "But I'm watching you and if I think you're unhappy I'm going to be a lot more honest with you."

Hiram passed her a cup and she wrapped her fingers around it, taking comfort in the warmth against her hands. She had a lot to think about, but for now she wanted to carry on being her Daddy's baby girl, she grinned at him and he sighed, knowing that grin meant pancakes and he was cooking.

xoxo

The week passed and their friendship grew, Quinn hadn't forgotten her plan, it just didn't feel like a plan anymore, it just felt like something a friend would do for another friend. Rachel didn't want to talk about the engagement or her future and Broadway was a definite no go. It was frustrating at times, but the real problem she was now having involved what lines were being crossed in their friendship. Her head was spinning and constantly filled with thoughts of Rachel. She watched her sing with a smile on her face, she danced close to her during numbers and found that she was getting quite good at elbowing Finn out of the way. It was becoming unbearable watching the pair together, Rachel had definitely tried to calm things down when Quinn was around, but Finn couldn't stop manhandling Rachel and it was becoming more than irritating. The engagement was still on and the ring still sparkled at her. Puck had assured her that Finn and Charlie were getting close, but Quinn wanted it to change and soon.

"Are you going to Pucks? Finn asked me and I just wondered if you were going too?" Rachel sat down and unpacked her lunch.

"I was thinking about it, but I don't know." Quinn pursed her lips, she wanted to go, but knew it was going to be full of couples and there was one couple she could do without spending the night with, even if one half was fast becoming her best friend.

"Why? I'm going to be there, you have to go." Rachel looked at her imploringly and she began to get lost in the doe eyes and pouty lips.

"Yeah Q, you really have to come. I'm going all out." Puck interrupted the conversation and sent Quinn a smirk.

"All out?" she repeated, eyeing him curiously.

"Yep, so you better show or whats the point."

"Well, that's settled then, you're coming Quinn. Finn and I can give you a ride if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine, I'll make my own way." She answered a little too quickly and saw Rachel flinch.

"Sure." Rachel looked a little dejected, but Quinn couldn't handle being in a car with Finn and Rachel, not right now. Confined spaces were definitely off limits.

xoxo

Quinn could hear the music as she made her way up the path, she was late, she hadn't been in a rush to watch all her friends making out with each other. Her hand wavered over the doorbell. She had reservations but knowing she could see Rachel was enough to make her lean forward and press the button. She loved seeing her each day and spending their free time together. It was all great, that was unless Finn was around. Finn just got in the way and Rachel changed, she'd fawn over him as he pawed at her. So far Quinn had managed to keep a distance when they'd been together, but a party at Pucks was going to make things really difficult. Before she could think further the door opened and Puck grinned at her mischievously.

"You've been avoiding me." He pulled her to one side.

"No, I've just been with Rachel."

"So you're plan is working?"

"I'm not really running a plan anymore, I just, well I like Rachel, we're friends, but she's not budging on this engagement."

"Well, I've not forgotten, what do you think tonight is for? Charlie is here, Finn's here."

"Does he like her?"

"Not the point, she's hot and she's into him, so it'll be a big test."

"That's the plan? So if Finn turns her down for Rachel it's just going to make Rachel go wild."

"Rachel has asked me five times already about where you are. She's asked about Charlie once. So maybe you're the real distraction here."

"Having a female friendship is obviously important to Rachel, I'm just hoping it is enough to make her see she doesn't have to depend on Finn."

"Friendship, yeah sure Q, you go with that."

"What?" she looked at him genuinely confused and it didn't help that he laughed at her before walking into the living room.

"Quinn's here." She heard him call and a second later Rachel was stood in the hallway facing her.

"You look so pretty." Rachel said, suddenly shy as she walked towards Quinn. The blonde was still recovering trying to catch the breath she lost the second Rachel came in to view, she had made a real effort. Her dress, her makeup, her legs. Quinn found herself raking her eyes over the shorter girls frame and blushed when she realized what she was doing.

"Stunning." She was surprised at how deep her voice sounded and she noticed Rachel double take as she looked into her eyes. The brunette was soon in her arms, giving her a brief hug, but tonight it lingered a little longer and Quinn had really needed that.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to show." Rachel pulled out of the hug and took Quinn's hand, leading her into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer and took a long swig.

"Have I missed much?"

"Not really. Puck has been trying to get us to play games, but no one is drunk enough yet, so he's not having much luck. Besides Finn thinks it's inappropriate now that..." Rachel stopped and her eyes locked with Quinn's. The engagement was becoming a prickly subject between the pair.

"Perhaps tonight he could let you have some fun at least."

Rachel was distracted and Quinn followed her gaze, right to Finn and the girl Charlie that he worked with. She saw how the red head gently ran her fingers up and down his arm as they talked.

"Let's have fun, I can do fun." Rachel gulped and poured two shots of tequila. Quinn smirked as she knocked hers back, feeling the burn as it rushed down her throat. She watched Rachel grimace before sucking on a lime.

"Party!" Puck chanted as he joined them. They took another shot, but as Rachel suggested a third, Quinn took the bottle from her hand.

"Lets pace ourselves, yeah?"

Rachel nodded and opted for a wine cooler instead, her eyes drifted back to Finn. Quinn sighed but it was lost in the sounds from the other room. Rachel left her side to sing and when she next saw her she was sat on Finn's lap. It wasn't what she needed, so Quinn took another beer and headed out into the back yard. The night was mild and the stars bright, she didn't know what was happening, but at least when she didn't have to watch Rachel and Finn together she could almost breathe and the urge to hit things was significantly reduced.

She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but when the door swung open she knew it was Rachel that had come to find her, a now very drunk Rachel.

"Quinn." she half shouted. "Where've you been?"

"Just getting some air."

"Well, don't, I need you near me."

"You were with Finn." Quinn replied flatly.

"I love you Quinn, you're the best friend I could ever have hoped for." Rachel was slurring a little as she sat down next to Quinn and swung her arm over her shoulder. "You're so pretty, so very pretty."

"I think you've drunk too much."

"It's still true, you're pretty and you've been so lovely to me."

"You still don't listen to me." Quinn grumbled. She was still an angry drunk, but when Rachel's fingers ghosted across her cheek she looked up, her heart a flutter. She got that now all to familiar feeling in her stomach as her eyes locked with Rachel's.

"I do." Rachel spoke softly. "I believe in my dreams, I know I can do this."

"And Finn?"

"I'm going to talk to him soon. I'm waiting for the NYADA confirmation first, honestly it's stress I don't need, so..."

"You're going to say no?"

"I'm going to ask him to wait for me. If he agrees then I'll keep the ring, I see no need not to."

"No, no need I guess." Quinn shrugged and dropped her head a little. Rachel's fingers were now under her chin, moving her face back up so that she was forced to look at her.

"I'm doing what you wanted aren't I?"

"I just want you to do what _you_ want."

"I think I am, it's just complicated." Rachel's fingers were slowly tracing a line along Quinn's jaw and the blonde could barely think, the sensation was filling her with confusion, Rachel was so close and suddenly it was getting really warm, which seemed strange as it was night and late, but she was sure the temperature had risen about 10 degrees. Rachel stopped what she was doing and held Quinn's gaze. She could almost feel the brunettes breath against her lips, she didn't know when they got so close, but she found herself leaning in a little more, closing the last few centimeters. Rachel's eyes darted towards her lips and Quinn saw her pink tongue poke out slightly, before Rachel looked back into her eyes. She arched forward that little bit more, wetting her own lips as she moved, no real thought was passing through her mind, she just knew Rachel was about to kiss her, she was sure of it and she knew she wanted it, her heart was pounding against her chest and she was certain Rachel could hear it too. She gave in and closed her eyes, but their lips didn't meet. Instead the door swung open and hit the outside wall with a bang.

"Rachel, you need to get in here _now_!" Mercedes called from the step and the two girls flew apart. Quinn nearly fell off the step and before she got her balance, Rachel was gone and she was left to wonder if she'd just imagined the whole near kiss thing. She couldn't believe they were so close, she couldn't believe how much she wanted it to happen and then it all hit her, her feelings for Rachel really were more than friendship and perhaps they always had been. She threw her head back and looked at the stars for inspiration but none came. She could hear a commotion inside and when Rachel's voice lifted above the others she was on her feet and back in the room in a flash.

* * *

><p>Note 2: How was that? It's early because I wanted to get into this story before the MJ episode comes along and confuses me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Finn!" Rachel screamed just as Quinn entered the house. She held back at the doorway, uncertain of what she should do.

"It's not what you think Rachel, really, please you have to stop."

"So you weren't just playing 7 minutes with Charlie, you weren't playing a game you'd told me not to get involved in, you weren't just locked in a closet in the dark with a girl that I've had to watch pawing you all night?"

"I uh, well, yeah I spose."

"Rachel, really you don't need to be so uptight it was just a bit of fun." Quinn figured the strange voice must belong to Charlie.

"Don't." Rachel barked and Quinn couldn't miss the pain in her voice, she moved out of the doorway, seeking out a need to comfort her friend, but her chest pulled when she walked into the room only to see Rachel in Finn's arms, his big man hands stoking her hair.

"Rachel please." The boy pleaded and Quinn had a sudden sensation to throw up when she saw Rachel pull her head off his chest and look up at the boy all doe eyed.

"You promise? Nothing happened?"

"No, of course it didn't. I'm getting married and I love you."

"Oh Finn." Rachel fell back against his chest and Quinn watched on opened mouthed, then a set of brown eyes locked with hers and she saw a strange expression flick across Rachel's face. One she could only describe as guilt, but then she dismissed the thought, assuming she was just projecting the emotion onto the girl, she turned on her heel and found the tequila bottle she'd taken from Rachel earlier and climbed the staircase to Puck's room.

She heard a light tap at the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Q, you okay?" Puck sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, you know." She shrugged and put the bottle to her mouth, letting the liquid erase her pain.

"I'm sorry, I really thought seven minutes was gonna work. How does he come out smelling so sweet all the time?"

"You know he told her she couldn't play? He can't leave her to live, but it's okay for him to have fun. It makes me sick, I just wish she could see it, in five years she'll be at home washing dishes and minding the kids while he sits at the bar reminiscing about his high school football days."

"I'll probably be sat with him." Puck said flatly before turning to her. "If I can see it, then Rachel can too. She's confused. Quinn, I can see you care a lot about her, um, look if you wanna talk?"

Quinn looked at him curiously and then she realized what he meant. "Oh!" she exclaimed nervously. "No, uh, I think I'd rather sit here in denial with my old friend tequila."

"Sure. I mean I know it's kinda awkward and shit, but I'm your bro, if you need me?"

"Thanks Noah."

"Noah! You sound like Rachel. She's hot you know, I don't blame you. The thought of the two of you together, well it kinda blows my mind."

"I really don't need to know and I did say denial?"

"Yeah well, denial is going to eat you up and tequila is going to make you sick, so whenever you want to move out of that place let me know. If it helps I think she likes you."

"She does, I'm the best friend she could ever ask for. I need to be that for her, I don't need to confuse this with these new feelings. I'm just not used to being close to someone, its just a silly crush or something. Sure it'll wear off soon."

"Not that new though is it?" Puck threw the last comment over his shoulder as he left the room, she looked up, ready to reply but he was gone and she really didn't have an answer to that right now.

xoxo

The door creaked open again a few minutes later and Rachel's head tentatively made its way through the gap.

"Come in." Quinn was now spreadeagled on the bed, staring at the ceiling just as she'd been doing for the last however many minutes.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed and took Quinn's hand in hers, Quinn closed her eyes at the gesture and swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat.

"Puck told me you were feeling a bit down, so I thought I should come find you. Do you want to go home? I could get Finn to drive you?"

"No, it's okay, I'll probably just stay here tonight."

"Stay here? No." Rachel was a little shocked. "You can't."

"Why not? No one cares where I am."

"I care, remember."

"You go back to your boyfriend, sorry I meant fiancé."

"Why do you have to be so difficult about this?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because its a _stupid_ idea, a silly thing to do when you're so young and when the guy you're with is a complete douche bag that only cares about himself. He only wants you around so he feels good, he doesn't care about your dreams, he doesn't..."

"Stop! That's enough." Rachel stood up but Quinn couldn't help herself.

"Rachel, you're so much better than this, you have a chance, you've got to take it and not let Finn hold you back. God I don't know what happened to you? What happened to the girl that used to drive me crazy because she walked around proud of her hopes and dreams?"

"She grew up and strangely you seem to want to hang out with me now, but back then..."

"I was an idiot, I thought I was going to be stuck here and I hated that you'd leave me, I hated everything, but you showed me that I could dream and that my life wasn't a waste and my destiny was more than just a pretty face. You, you told me that."

"Finn is my boyfriend."

"Finn is an idiot."

"I'm leaving."

"Fine, go, see if I care."

Rachel stormed out of the room and Quinn sat up slowly, the tears falling freely.

"He doesn't care about you, not like I do, not like me Rachel, why can't you see it?" she choked out to the empty room. Her feelings had finally got the better of her, sure the tequila probably had a bit to answer for, she cried and it all fell out, everything she'd been holding in for years. Her life, her parents, her daughter, her ex-boyfriend, her fights with Rachel, her hugs with Rachel, her everything. She couldn't hold it together any longer. She didn't go after Rachel, she didn't have the fight in her anymore. She lay there and stared at the ceiling some more, listening to the sounds around her.

xoxo

It was early when Quinn woke, she could see the sun breaking through the blinds, she squinted a little, unsure of her surroundings. When she realized where she was she sat bolt upright, relieved to find she was alone and had not made some stupid mistake. Her head hurt, but not as much as her heart, the memories of the night before came flooding back. She felt guilty for fighting with Rachel, but mostly she felt so confused about what she felt for the other girl. This most definitely hadn't been part of the plan.

"Morning." Puck pulled out a chair for her as she entered the kitchen.

"This place is a mess. You want a hand?"

"That'd be awesome, how you feeling? I can cook you some bacon if you want?"

"I would _so_ love that."

"And Rachel?"

"We had a fight, I passed out. Did she stay long after?"

"She got Kurt and Blaine to drive her home, Finn had been drinking even though he was designated driver and she was a little upset, I figured it was to do with you, guessed you needed some alone time, so cleared everyone out soon after."

"I've no idea what I'm going to do about all this mess. Shit why does it have to be her?"

"Love is crazy shit right." Puck shrugged, a grin fixed firmly to his face.

"Love? Oh god." Quinn fell back against the chair, lifting the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "I'm so screwed, now cook me bacon!"

"Yes, ma'am"

"I should call her."

"You should eat breakfast, tell me all your dirty secrets and play it cool. Girls like it when you ignore them."

"I'm calling."

"Quinn, you need to trust me on this."

She put her phone down on the counter and he smiled at her, happy he'd got his way. Puck cooked breakfast and she sneakily sent Rachel a text. She wasn't about to take advice from Puck and Rachel was still her friend, it was perfectly normal to check to see if she was all right and she reasoned that it was also perfectly normal to ask her to spend the day with her so that she could make amends.

xoxo

Rachel had woken with a mild headache and a heavy heart. She'd drank a lot, but her head was full of two memories. Finn being an ass and Quinn being everything. Something happened out in the yard, she knew it, she could feel a tension and then Quinn was moving closer, but she couldn't have been right? There was no way Quinn would do that, not with her, the thought of it left her head spinning. When she walked out of Puck's room she'd rested against the door, she hadn't meant to get mad with Quinn and was trying to catch her breath before she went back in and tried to fix things, but then she heard Quinn.

"_He doesn't care about you, not like I do, not like me Rachel, why can't you see it?"_

The words kept spinning around her head, she had no idea what she was trying to make out of them. Everything was too confusing.

When she returned to the party, she was met by an apologetic Finn, but she didn't want to deal with him. Thankfully Kurt had been happy enough to take her home. She'd never felt more relief than to get out of that place. Finn was Finn, she believed him, but somehow it didn't seem enough, her doubts had all appeared in one go and now she couldn't just dismiss them. What she needed was her best friend to talk to, but she was in a drunken stupor on Pucks bed. She tried to stop thinking and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"How was last night?" Leroy asked her as he put a coffee down in front of her.

"Complicated."

"As complicated as this secret engagement that your Daddy told me about? Because I'm thinking thats a real mess of complications. I hear Quinn agrees."

"Quinn and I had a fight. She thinks Finn's an idiot and the whole idea is stupid."

"I like Quinn, she should come to dinner."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her Dad "I'm not sure I'm even talking to her."

"Oh come on Rachel, being friends with her...well, its made you smile the most I've ever seen, I think the two of you will work it out."

"She's..." Rachel didn't know what else to say. "I guess, we'd both been drinking and I think maybe..."

"I'm going to ignore the drinking part. Just don't fall out over a boy, it's never worth it."

"It's Finn, I love him Dad and one day I'm going to marry him."

"You shouldn't be making these choices now, you're too young, you know all this though Rachel. I know you and right now, its just not what I expected from you. It's as if you are creating a backup plan in case your dreams don't work out, but somehow that backup plan is taking over and stopping you from even trying to achieve those dreams." Leroy sighed and sat down next to her. "Jeez this is all too confusing. Just don't rush into anything, but know we both love you, no matter what you choose, you'll have our support."

"Thanks Dad." She slumped back and let his words wash over her, he was right of course, she knew it. Finn was a safety net, a great big safety net.

She hadn't even been thinking much of him this morning, it was Quinn that she wanted to make things right with. She wasn't sure what she would say to her, but didn't have to think too hard when a text came through to her phone.

_Sorry about last night, I drank too much and was rude. Let me make it up to you? Mall? Movies? My treat Q x_

"Your smile is going to blind me!" Leroy pretended to cover his eyes. "Finn has made the world all better I'm guessing."

"Finn?" Rachel hadn't been paying attention as she tapped out a reply.

"The text?"

"Quinn, she wants to go out. Shopping and a movie, so I'll see you later." She stood up and kissed her dad on the cheek. She missed the look on his face as she skipped up the stairs.

xoxo

The smile was wiped from her face thirty minutes later, when she got to the bottom of the stairs and was met with her boyfriend. Finn looked up at her and smiled, but it didn't stay in place long as he was under the scrutinizing gaze of her two dads.

"Hey Rach. I thought I could take you out for lunch, to make up for last night."

"I can't." She turned her back to him and pretended to look for something in her purse.

"What? Oh sure. Your Dads, yeah."

"Um, actually I'm going out with Quinn."

"Well, tell her you've got plans with me now." He shrugged and made his way to the couch, oblivious to the looks the three Berry's were giving him.

Rachel turned to her Dads, but they didn't have any answers for her.

"I'm going out with Quinn. I think it's best you went home unless you want to spend the next few hours alone with the two men you forgot to ask permission from."

"Permission?" Finn stood up and then it hit him. "You told them? Right. Okay I can do this. Maybe I should sing or something, yeah."

"Singing isn't necessary Finn." Leroy placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder. "I think you should know that neither of us thinks this is a good idea, but we have said we will support Rachel's decision."

"I'm gonna take good care of her, we'll be able to live with my Mom and Burt until we have a baby and it'll mean we can save for our own place. The garage is doing well and I'll have a steady income. Maybe Rachel could teach at the high school or something, but she wouldn't have to. I like the idea of her being at home."

Leroy looked from the boy, to his husband and then to Rachel. He was somewhat pleased to see that Rachel looked as shocked as he was.

"I'm going to New York." Rachel said firmly, her eyes were still wide.

"But if you don't get in to NYADA. It's a good plan."

"I'm going to New York." Rachel repeated and took Finn's hand, leading him back to the couch. "I'm going whether I get into NYADA or not. I have a dream Finn and it's not something I'm prepared to give up on. I have to try."

"I get it Rach, I do. But if it doesn't work out then we need the garage, we need security."

"Finn, I think we need to stop planning. I can't do this, the wedding, the engagement...it's too soon. I can't."

"You're breaking up with me? Is this because I went in the closet with that girl?"

Leroy almost choked.

"No and no. I'm not breaking up with you, but I can't say yes to getting married. Not now. We're too young. Quinn was right and I need to live my dreams." Rachel stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later. Quinn's going to be worried."

Finn followed her out of the door. "It's always Quinn lately. Don't think I don't know that this change of heart is because of her. I bet she's got some twisted plan to break us up."

"This has nothing to do with Quinn, so please stop before I say something you don't want to hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, his anger coming to the surface. She wasn't happy they were having a fight and was busy trying to unlock her car when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Finn, I have to go. Let me go!" she screamed and pulled her hand free. She got in her car without looking back as she made her way to Quinn.

xoxo

When she parked, she saw Quinn waiting for her and she found herself running towards the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry about last night." Quinn mumbled as Rachel squeezed her.

"Last night? No oh, yeah that's fine, we both drank too much."

"So what's the hug for?"

"I just needed one and I felt bad for getting angry too. Finn just showed up at my house and told me not to come."

"He what?" Quinn tried to keep calm at that piece of information. "but you're here, so I'm happy."

"Me too, very happy, so no talk of Finn."

"Perfect." Quinn grinned and linked her arm with Rachel's as they made their way indoors.

xoxo

"You look really pretty." Quinn swallowed thickly as Rachel spun around in front of her. They'd found the perfect dress for her and Quinn had insisted she try it on even if there wasn't a reason to buy it or a good excuse to wear it. Now she watched as Rachel flattened it down and examined herself in the mirror. She really did look beautiful and Quinn found she couldn't take her eyes off her. Rachel must have caught her staring as she was eyeing her quizzically through the mirror.

"You okay Quinn?"

"I'm...yes. Just thirsty."

"Sure." Rachel smiled shyly and changed back into her own clothes.

"I still think you should buy it." Quinn said as she put their drinks on the table a little later.

"Maybe one day, but..."

"You have to save for the wedding?" Quinn quipped and immediately regretted it when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. I'm not saving for the wedding. I'm saving for New York. I'm going Quinn. NYADA or not. I have to go."

Rachel didn't get another word out as she was suddenly being scooped up into Quinn's arm and spun round in the air.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Quinn eventually slowed, placing Rachel's feet back on the ground.

"I think you just showed me." She was slightly breathless from where Quinn had been holding her so tight. Quinn's arms were still locked around her waist as she looked up into her eyes and felt something strange happen in her stomach, she swallowed and tried to dismiss it but Quinn was still looking at her like that and it made her blush.

"You're going to make it Rachel, I know it." Quinn smiled down at her and there was something so real in her eyes that made Rachel believe her and all her old doubts seemed to vanish.

"I'm not marrying him, I told him earlier. I was angry then and I wasn't really sure, but now I am." she nodded to herself, happy that her decision was made. "You were right, I was just scared. Maybe if we're meant to be together then someday, but not now. This isn't the right time."

"For real?" Quinn let go of Rachel, not sure if she could process this whilst she held the girl in her arms.

"It was crazy. Everyone knows it. Finn isn't going to like it, but I can't do this with him anymore."

"If he loves you, he'll understand."

"I'm not sure it's that simple when it comes to Finn."

"Just know I'm here for you."

"You've been the best friend I could ever imagine. I'm going to miss you when we graduate."

"Yale's pretty close. So I can visit."

"If you get in?"

Quinn pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Rachel. "I got in."

"Oh my god!" It was Rachel's turn to pick Quinn up, except she didn't have the cheerios strength so she settled for a long hug. Losing herself in the softness of Quinn's embrace before she remembered why she was hugging her in the first place.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty god damn amazing. I can't believe you did it."

"I've come a long way since we fought at the piano. I didn't think I had a future to look forward to, you showed me that I just wasn't looking in the right place."

"We have to celebrate."

"Want to get dinner after the movie?"

"Yeah I do."

They sat in the movie theatre and Quinn couldn't help but turn to look at Rachel, each time she was met with a broad grin that kept making her giggle. The film started and she felt Rachel's hand slip into hers. It felt so right that she linked their fingers without thinking. They stayed like that for the entire film. Rachel eventually leaning in a little and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. It made Quinn's heart soar. She just wished it meant what she wanted it to mean. She'd proved to Rachel she could be her friend, but now she knew her feelings weren't platonic and she had no idea how she was going to deal with it. Rachel may not be marrying Finn, but he was still her boyfriend and Rachel still loved him. Quinn closed her eyes at the thought, but right now Rachel was here with her and if friendship was all she was willing to give than Quinn would try to live with that, but as Rachel cuddled in a little tighter to her side she knew it was going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

They left the movie and Rachel linked their arms. She checked her phone absently and yanked Quinn to a stop.

"I need to go home." Her face was white and Quinn was worried.

"Tell me." She urged.

"There's a letter. I have to go home." Rachel was frantically making her way to the parking lot, Quinn jogged up beside her.

"I'll drive you okay? We can get your car later or something." Rachel nodded her agreement. She sat in silence all the way to her house. Quinn turned to check on her at every stop sign, but Rachel's gaze was fixed on the outside of the window. Her bottom lips was being chewed nervously and Quinn was beginning to feel anxious just watching her. When she pulled the car to a stop she expected Rachel to run, but instead the girl didn't move.

"Rachel?"

"I can't. What if it's not what I want?" she finally turned to look at Quinn.

"Then we'll work something else out. I'm here okay, you don't need to be scared. I'm sure its going to be fine."

"You'll stay?" Quinn nodded and Rachel finally got out of the car.

"Come on." Quinn took her hand as they walked up the path. Her Dads were both in the kitchen and Quinn noticed they were almost as anxious as she was.

"Do you want us here?" Hiram asked as he gave her the envelope. Rachel nodded lightly, but her grip on Quinn's hand tightened. Unable to open it with one hand she reluctantly let go.

They all watched on as she pulled the letter out.

"I got in." she whispered, her eyes full of tears as she looked up at Quinn. A smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Quinn's breath hitched at the sight, but her happiness won over and for the second time that day, she had Rachel in her arms spinning her around freely. The Berry's watched on amused. Rachel was laughing and crying simultaneously and when Quinn put her down, she stood on tip toes, placing a kiss to Quinn's lips, before turning to her Dads and hugging them. Quinn was frozen on the spot, the feel of Rachel's lips against hers had made her incapable of moving. It didn't matter though because she was soon bundled into a group hug.

"Celebratory take out. You'll join us of course Quinn?" Hiram picked up the phone and was already placing the order before she could answer.

"We were going to have dinner to celebrate Quinn getting in to Yale, so this is a double one okay?" Rachel took Quinn's hand and swung it between them.

"You're going to Yale?" Leroy turned to look at a still bemused Quinn.

"Yes, sir. I got early admission."

"That's amazing. Just fantastic." He picked her up into a hug and she was completely blown away, she'd not been hugged by her own father in forever and now she was being held by Leroy Berry and she felt more warmth in his arms then she'd ever imagined. She was a little choked up when he let her go.

"Dad you're scaring Quinn." Rachel chastised her Dad.

"No, he's good. I just...this is all just crazy."

"We're so proud of you, both of you. It's such an important time in your life."

"And it's all made a little sweeter because of what I said to Finn earlier?" Rachel questioned amusedly.

"Maybe a little." Hiram grinned as he rejoined the group.

xoxo

They were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang. Rachel ran to get it and Quinn watched as she went. It was a few minutes before she returned and Quinn noticed the apologetic look on her face, just as Finn followed her through the door.

"Finn came to say sorry about earlier." Rachel mumbled. Quinn's eyes dropped, suddenly finding the little mark on her fork incredibly interesting.

"I was upset and I apologize, to Rachel and to both of you. I just wanted to make things right. I can see Rachel's got doubts and I should, um, yeah I should listen to those."

"Why start now?" Quinn mumbled and she heard Hiram snicker next to her.

Finn continued, oblivious. "I want to marry Rachel, so maybe one day that will happen, but not now, I get that. I...Quinn?" he finally noticed the blondes presence in the room. "Why are you here?"

"We're celebrating." Leroy stood up, irritated that he was still waiting to eat.

"Celebrating? With Quinn? What?"

"Quinn got into Yale and I got into NYADA." Rachel finally shared the news with her boyfriend and wondered why he hadn't even been on her mind since she found out the news, it clearly didn't register with the boy though and she was glad of his density.

"You did? That's awesome. I'm so happy for you." He pulled her into a hug, but it didn't mask the tone of his voice. Perhaps Rachel missed his absence of enthusiasm, but the others in the room didn't as they looked at each other perplexed.

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear when she pulled away. "Stay." She pulled him down onto the seat next to hers. "Daddy always orders too much anyway."

Quinn groaned inwardly, she didn't mind that Rachel had a boyfriend, she just didn't want it rubbed in her face.

"What college will you be going to Finn?" Leroy asked as he finally got to eat his dinner. He was aware of the tension emanating from Quinn, he was surprised Rachel didn't notice it, but then his daughter was often oblivious when in the presence of Finn.

"Maybe I could go to community or something. I don't know. If Rachel's in New York then I suppose I'll have to look for something that way. Work or something, yeah...I dunno."

"I'll be home for holidays, you won't miss me that much, really I don't expect you to move to New York."

"I want to marry you, I want to spend everyday with you. You may not want to get married _yet_, but I'm clinging to someday, so yeah, it's a long way and you'll need me." He placed an oversized hand on Rachel's shoulder and squeezed it. Quinn grimaced, but felt guilty when Rachel looked straight at her, the brunettes confusion written all over her face.

"We can talk about that another time." Rachel stood up and went to the kitchen, making the excuse of collecting water, but really she just needed some space. Whenever Finn was around lately she felt suffocated. It had been fun until he arrived and now she'd invited him to stay and she regretted it, they'd only eaten the first course and his feet were firmly under the table.

"You okay?" Hiram joined her a minute later.

"Yes, just overwhelmed."

"Don't let Finn ruin your mood. You were having a great time. I can ask him to leave if you want?"

"No, I just...he's still my boyfriend. It's complicated." She sighed, but complicated was too simple a word for how she was feeling right now.

They stuttered their way through the meal, the conversation was awkward especially when Finn got involved. Quinn was quick to cut him down, and Rachel was relieved that Hiram seemed to notice and made an effort to keep Finn busy with talk of football. Leroy seemed quite smitten with Quinn and it made Rachel smile to see the pair getting on so easily.

It was late by the time Quinn made her excuses to leave. Finn being around hadn't ruined things, but when he held Rachel's hand on top of the table was the moment she stood up. Rachel looked at her apologetically, not really sure what she had to be sorry for, but Quinn couldn't even meet her eye. She watched as she said goodbye to her fathers and then made a fleeting wave towards her and Finn. Rachel wasn't about to let her leave like that so she quickly jumped up and followed her to the door.

"You don't have to go." She reached out and wrapped her fingers around Quinn's arm, stopping her from opening the door.

"I do." The blonde spoke quietly before turning to look at Rachel. "I had fun though and I'm really happy we could do this."

"I had a great time today. Thank you." Rachel smiled shyly.

"I should..." Quinn motioned to the door and pulled it open when Rachel didn't try to stop her.

"Yeah..." Rachel shrugged, she didn't want the night to end like this.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I feel the same." Rachel reached out her hand and felt a warmth fill her body when Quinn took it, but it wasn't enough. She stepped forward slowly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders hugging her, it felt so right, like she should always been doing this. Quinn's hands snaked around her waist, holding her back. There bodies just seemed to fit together and she found herself closing her eyes and sighing against the softness of Quinn's skin. Scared that the hug was turning into an embrace, she stepped back reluctantly.

"Night." Quinn was blushing slightly, but Rachel didn't miss it.

"Night." She whispered as Quinn made her way down the path. She watched until Quinn's tail lights disappeared around the bend, before finally stepping back in the house.

xoxo

"What took so long?" Finn patted the seat next to him and she took it.

"Nothing, just talking. We had a long day and last night was, well you know about last night. I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Can't we talk? It was a pretty big deal today. I just want to know if we're okay? I'll wait Rachel, I promise I'm yours and I can wait."

"We're good. I'm just tired."

"You're still my girl? I get it, the whole proposal...it was too soon, but I still love you Rachel. I want us to be together."

"I'm..." Rachel shook her head lightly, she couldn't deal with all this right now. The day had been a complete roller coaster and here she was with Finn, talking about Finn and what Finn wanted. She felt like screaming at him, but instead she put on a false smile. "We're still together, just, the engagement is off." Nodding her head, confirming to herself that she'd made the right choice, as an afterthought she added "I love you too."

He grinned broadly at her, but she didn't feel it. "I'll go." He leant in to kiss her but she showed him her cheek and led him towards the door, as soon as he was on the other side she shut it and turned around to see her Dads watching her with amused looks on their faces.

"What?" she rolled her eyes at them. "I'm going to bed." She walked past the pair and did her best not to react to the laughter she could hear as she walked up the stairs. Perhaps she was a little easy to read, but she wasn't in the mood for her Dads figuring out her feelings before she even had a chance to examine them properly.

xoxo

"Hey." Quinn sidled up next to Rachel bumping her shoulder lightly.

"Hey yourself." Rachel smiled up at her as they walked side by side to glee.

"Party at mine on Friday!" Puck addressed the group as he walked in, throwing his bag to the floor and grinning at Quinn mischievously. He certainly hadn't missed the way the two were sat close together.

"Another one? Noah I think we've had quite enough partying, we need to be focussing on competition now, it's nearly upon us and rest and rehearsal is key."

"I heard you got into NYADA and Q here made it to Yale, so yeah we be celebrating Berry."

Rachel huffed and walked over to Brad. Puck took her empty seat and turned to Quinn. "I also heard one Finn Hudson got his heart broken on Saturday, so another reason for a party." He grinned but Quinn didn't return it. "What?"

"She's not marrying him, but they're still together."

"Oh and now you know that you're in love with Rachel that's a big problem?"

"No one said anything about love." Quinn's eyes were wide with alarm as she looked around scared someone might have heard him.

"It's obvious."

"Shush."

"Just come to my party, it'll be awesome. We'll get Rach drunk and you can seduce her."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, anyway I have to..." she stopped when Finn entered the room, she watched him as he made his way to Rachel. The brunette happily greeted him and Quinn felt like a little bit of her heart just broke. "I'm her friend. She doesn't see me like that. How could she? I tormented her for years."

"So did I. Rachel's forgiving, she forgave you already. She's always had a thing for you it just didn't make sense to me until recently. I think you should tell her or something."

"You don't tell your friend you're in love with them."

"So you are in love then?"

"If I was...look, you just don't do that. It ruins the friendship. I'd have to know there was a chance my feelings could be returned otherwise I'd just be doing it for the wrong reason. Telling her that...well it would change everything. She wouldn't be able to see me as the friend she does now, I'd be taking that from her and I can't do that. What I can do is keep my feelings to myself."

"They'll eat you up." Puck shook his head, he didn't understand why Quinn didn't just go for it, he was sure Rachel would be into it.

"What else can I do? I just told you, telling her would ruin everything and I'd lose all that I have."

"I think you should nudge her a little."

"I can't tell her." Quinn snapped. The thought terrified her, she might like Rachel, it might be something more than friendship, but she knew declaring her feelings would just be a selfish act, saying something now could wreck the friendship that meant so much to Rachel. It was the perfect excuse not to let herself feel and she was happy to use it.

"Tell her what?" Rachel stood in front of them, looking at them both confusedly.

"That I'm banning the karaoke machine on Friday night."

"Yeah, I said you wouldn't go if he did that." Quinn tried to joke, but it just sounded fake.

"I don't believe either of you." Rachel sat down next to Quinn. "And anyway I don't need a machine, if I want to sing then I will."

"So you're gonna come?" Puck pushed.

"If everyone else is going, then yes of course." Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly and the blonde nodded. Puck noticed she didn't ask Finn if he was going or not.

Mr Schue took over and Puck sat back in his chair, he watched the way Rachel turned to Quinn with a smile at random intervals. He saw the way she watched her as she sang with Sam, and he knew he was going to have to do something because that was more then friendship. If it took Quinn this long to realize she had feelings for Rachel, then it'd probably take her forever to do something about them, he knew he had to step in, for both their sakes, but also because the thought of Rachel and Quinn together really was mind blowing. He must have been smirking because Quinn punched him in the arm when she sat back down after her performance, he just smiled at her, knowing one day soon she'd be thanking him.

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks for reading, next one should be up same time next week.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop." Rachel laughed and fell against Quinn's side. They'd been drinking steadily since they arrived, but neither was that intoxicated, they were just laughing freely and having fun. Rachel hadn't felt so free in a long time. Tears rolled down her face as Quinn jumped off the seat and pouted at her.

"No, you asked!"

"I'm asking you to stop now. Quinn I love you, but really."

"You love me?" Quinn turned to look at Rachel, her bottle was swinging loosely in her hand and suddenly she wasn't sure quite how much she'd drunk. "I love you." She grinned, it was nice to say it, even if she knew Rachel didn't know the true meaning behind the words.

"You're my best friend, I love all my friends, but you just need to stop."

"Drinking or doing my impression of Puck?"

"Both! Come and sit down." Rachel patted the seat next to her.

Quinn swayed towards where Rachel was on the swing seat, they'd been in Puck's yard for the last half an hour. Both eager to escape the game of beer pong that was just about to start. Quinn had made her way to the seat, not able to return to the spot where she'd got so close to kissing the girl not so long ago.

"I could do Finn."

"Excuse me?" Rachel spat out half of her drink. "Oh right, yeah go on."

Quinn bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, she looked up to see a slightly hurt look on Rachel's face, but it was soon replaced with a smile, Quinn noticed it didn't quite meet Rachel's eyes.

"I should go back inside."

"Really? Can't we just stay out here? Maybe for forever."

"And party on our own? People will talk, it's already freaking out Santana that we're now best friends. Mercedes is a bit put out and Kurt keeps complaining that I spend all my time with you now, which isn't true. I barely saw him before, he was always with Blaine!"

"And Finn?" Quinn couldn't help herself.

"He's awkward about us. I don't know and I don't really care." Rachel stood up and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, leading her back into the party. Quinn felt a warmth at the touch that she didn't want to lose, being around Rachel was becoming addictive.

xoxo

"Ladies!" Puck cheered when they rejoined the others. "Let the games begin."

"I said no games Puckerman." Quinn groaned as she sat down, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth when Rachel chose to join her, despite the empty space next to Finn.

"Never have I ever." Santana appeared with a case of beer. "I'll start...Never have I ever...been pregnant." She spat out, pointedly staring at Quinn.

"That's a bit low." Rachel admonished as Quinn tipped her bottle up and drank.

"Don't fight her, she'll come up with worse I'm sure." Quinn whispered to the brunette, but noticed Santana watching her. "I'm surprised you've never!" she retorted, but Santana just laughed.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Quinn returned the favor, she watched as all the others took a drink, even Kurt. Only Rachel, Mercedes and Tina refrained along with her.

"I guess I always thought..." Rachel looked at her curiously.

"No, never. Santana and Brittany always had that covered."

"Did you ever want to? I mean have you ever wondered?"

"Have you?" Quinn countered and Rachel blushed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I asked." The brunette bit her lip, she'd known why but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Never have I ever been secretly in love with my best friend." Puck called and Quinn's eyes flicked to his in alarm. She didn't look back at Rachel as she took a drink, she noticed Santana and Brittany join her. Mercedes broke the silence with a raucous laugh as she nudged Kurt playfully before taking a drink. It was then that she noticed Rachel was drinking too, she bent forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her head ducked. Tilting it to one side, looking back up at the girl beside her. Rachel's eyes were focussed on something across the room though, Quinn looked to see what, but no one was stood there and then the game moved onto the next question. She wasn't sure what to think. Her eyes locked with Puck's again and she saw him grinning at her knowingly.

After a few more rounds and deliberate attempts from Santana to get either her or Rachel to drink, she'd had enough.

"Maybe we could play something else?" she bit through gritted teeth.

"Perfect. 7 minutes, you can go first seeing as you're so keen." He stood up and produced a bowl already filled with names. Quinn looked at him suspiciously before putting her hand in. She unfolded the slip of paper and sucked in a deep breath, of course it was Rachel's name on it.

"They all say Rachel right?" she spoke quietly so only Puck could hear.

"I've no idea what you're getting at." He protested but his face said it all. "Q got you Rach." he announced and Rachel's eyes bulged at the information. "Oh she's so hot for you Fabray." he whispered in the blondes ear as he pointed out the cupboard.

"I don't get why two straight girls would need to..." Finn stood up and was making his way towards his girlfriend. "You don't have to Rachel."

"It's just a game Hudson, what you worried about?" Santana chuckled as she let her fingers glide across Brittany's forearm, she noticed the way Finn looked at them and then back to Rachel and Quinn.

"It's fine Finn." Rachel shrugged his hand off her shoulder as she walked towards Puck's outstretched hand, he opened the door for them both and as they stepped inside she caught Quinn's eye and smiled.

"Have fun." Puck beamed as he closed the door.

"I've never..." Rachel nervously looked up to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Really?"

"What do we do?"

"Um some people talk, some make out, I guess. It's just a game."

Rachel was sure Quinn would be able to hear her heart beating if it didn't calm down soon, but her mind was full of the idea of kissing Quinn right now and relaxing seemed impossible. She chewed her lip nervously while looking at the girl in front of her. It wasn't that dark and she could see Quinn's features clearly enough.

"Are you ready for Yale?" Rachel quickly tried to change the subject.

"I've not packed just yet." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's nervousness, but she was feeling it too.

"I'm already planning my first few months at NYADA, it's important to be prepared."

"Am I in your plans?" Quinn asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure how their friendship would work post high school, but right now she couldn't imagine not having Rachel in her life.

"Do you want to be? Because I'd love it if you were. I could visit New Haven, you could come to NYC. I checked the buses and I have the journey all mapped out so that we could maximize our time together on allotted weekends, obviously the actual dates will depend on our schedules once we arrive, but...I'm talking too much." Rachel could see Quinn was trying to suppress a smile as she rambled on.

"No, it's sweet. I like that you did that." Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel's knee and squeezed it lightly. Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's, looking at their hands before lifting her gaze to Quinn's eyes. She was glad it was dark enough that Quinn couldn't possibly see the blush on her cheeks.

"You're my best friend, I want that to continue."

"I'm...You're mine too."

Rachel shifted a little closer to Quinn, which wasn't hard because the space in the closet was limited anyway, placing her arms around Quinn's neck and hugging her lightly. She was about to move back when Quinn's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into a much tighter hug. Her nostrils filled with the smell of Quinn's hair as she buried her face into her friends neck. "mmm" she sighed and instantly froze. What the heck was that? She just hoped Quinn didn't notice. Slowly she retreated, her cheek accidentally brushing against Quinn's as the blonde turned her head to look at her. Their faces were so close and as Rachel continued to move backwards, she noticed that now their lips were almost touching. Her gaze was locked on Quinn's mouth, she felt a shiver rip through her body, they were so close and then she looked up to meet darkened hazel eyes and felt her breath hitch.

"You're very pretty." Quinn's voice was low, husky even, and Rachel was surprised at the way it made her feel.

"Not as pretty as you." Her voice was barely recognizable, she tried to swallow down her nerves but it didn't work.

"No, you're beautiful." Quinn's hand moved to Rachel's cheek, cupping it lightly for a brief second, before she moved it and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. Rachel was mesmerized, she couldn't move as she stared at Quinn with a feeling akin to longing. Maybe they should make full use of their 7 minutes? She tilted her head slightly, raising her hand toward Quinn's face, running a thumb along her cheek. Her eyes flicked from Quinn's eyes to her plump pink lips and back again, she inched closer and could feel the warmth of Quinn's breath against her lips.

"Times up." She heard Puck's voice, but it was Finn that pulled the door open, Rachel leapt out of Quinn's reach and accidentally fell straight into his arms, when she realized what happened she pushed him away and ran from the room. Quinn was almost as bemused as Finn, but Puck stood behind them, clearly amused by the whole thing.

xoxo

"Rachel?"

She'd been in the yard for five minutes, her head spinning. She'd been so close to kissing Quinn, it wasn't the first time that she'd been that close, alcohol and Puck's seemed to bring this side out in her, but what she realized tonight was that she wanted it. She wanted to kiss Quinn so much it was driving her crazy. She'd thought it was just a crush, a surge of emotions towards her newfound best friend, but now she wasn't so sure.

"I'm here." She sighed and waited for Finn to join her.

"What's going on? Did Quinn say something?"

"No, I..."

"Rachel, please."

"I can't do this. Us. I need to take a break." Her thoughts were suddenly clear. This wasn't about what just happened with Quinn, although her desire to kiss someone else did set off alarm bells about her relationship with Finn, she couldn't be with him and be thinking of kissing someone else, she had to end it.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've lost who I am, I need to find that again." She spoke softly, not wanting to anger him, but all she could see on his face was confusion.

Finn took her hand and held it tight. "Listen I'm still going to be here, you find yourself and then you come back and find me. I'm cool with that."

Rachel bit back her tears and looked up at the boy in front of her, he wasn't what she wanted, not right now. "I'm not, I'm not cool with that. I can't ask you to wait because I can't promise that I will come back to you." She could feel the tears rolling down her face, she was letting go of her security and it was frightening.

"It's Quinn, I knew it, she's so messed up and can't stand to see us happy, she's always been vindicated." Finn was clearly incensed.

"Vindictive." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, she's that too."

"No, she's not. This isn't about Quinn, it's not even about you. It's about me. I've forgotten how to be Rachel Barbra Berry. I can't keep doing this."

"Fine, well go be single and sad." Finn huffed, his hurt feelings getting the better of him as he sulkily kicked the ground. It only confirmed to Rachel that she'd made the right decision. She walked away from him slowly, relief washed over her as she walked back indoors. She smiled shyly towards a watching Quinn, but instead of going to her she turned to Kurt.

"I broke up with Finn. Can you go to him?"

"Really? I didn't see that coming at all." Kurt was all set to be dramatic, but when he took in Rachel's appearance he stopped and half smiled at her. "I'll take care of him, don't you worry. I'm gone." He rushed off and she gulped as her nerves filled her for the second time that night.

Quinn had moved towards her and she turned to return the blondes gaze. "I broke up with him. I need to go home."

"I can take you."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence to Rachel's house. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, so the quiet was appreciated, her head was swimming with thoughts she couldn't explain, but she was thankful that Quinn was at her side and she took comfort in their linked hands.

"Are you going to be okay? I could stay, if you wanted?"

"I need some time alone. I need to find myself again, I don't know if you can understand it. I've just been so lost lately and really need to, you know, be _me_."

"I get it, you know I do. I had all that stuff this year, last year...well all the years. Time helps. Good friends help too."

"We are good friends aren't we?"

"The best. You're my best friend, the best one I've ever had."

"You really mean that?" Rachel looked up at Quinn, her vulnerability shining through, she couldn't believe Quinn actually felt that way about her, she wanted that so much, for so long. But now her feelings were changing and she was beginning to think that she wanted more, that being best friends wouldn't be enough.

"Of course I do. I won't let anything or anyone come between that. So take your time and know I'm here."

"Finn think's you were involved."

"Why would he think that?" Quinn scoffed, but Rachel couldn't miss her concern.

"It's Finn! He doesn't think so much."

"I should let you get some rest." Quinn backed away, eager to end the conversation.

"When I said I needed time alone, I meant...well I meant I needed to get back to being me, but tonight...tonight it'd be nice if you did want to stay?" Rachel asked hopefully, she didn't want to be alone, but mostly she didn't want to say goodbye to Quinn just yet. Quinn just smiled and nodded at her, so Rachel took her hand, leading her inside the house.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want a water?" Rachel opened the fridge, grabbing two bottles.

"Yeah, I think I drank too much. I kind of forgot how much we had with everything that happened."

"I had fun tonight."

"Even with the break up?" Quinn looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, with you...it was fun." Rachel ducked her head, her mind still full of the time she'd spent with Quinn. Seven minutes in a closet hadn't changed her world but it certainly opened her eyes to the things she'd been trying to ignore lately.

"Quinn!" Leroy breezed into the room. "How are you? Have you listed out everything for Yale?"

"Not so much."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rachel's done one for you, my daughter has been non stop since last week. I'm still high as a kite about it all."

"Daddy." Rachel was blushing furiously, she did indeed have a list for Quinn and not just the one that detailed how they could maintain their friendship once they began their first semester.

"I'm just teasing." He nudged Rachel lightly. "How was the party?" he asked more seriously.

"Good. I..uh, I broke up with Finn, so um if he shows up or anything..."

"I'll get my shotgun."

"You have a gun?" Quinn spun round suddenly, the shock on her face made Leroy laugh boisterously.

"No baby girl, I've got Hiram!" He said between laughs. "he'll fend off Finn Hudson, if he shows. If thats what you want Rachel?"

"I just want some time. I lost myself somewhere along the way this year. I got so scared I wouldn't realize my own dreams, that I almost gave up on them altogether. I can't do that anymore."

"Sounds more like the girl I love." Leroy gave her a hug.

Quinn nodded along, she couldn't say the words, but she shared the same feeling even if her love was a little different.

"I still want the same things. I just stopped thinking they were important. When Finn lost his chance at a football scholarship it hit me hard, I got scared of what would happen to me and I wrapped myself in the bubble he created, it felt safe there, now it just feels restrictive and suffocating."

"It's okay Rachel, we all understand." Quinn stepped closer, resting her hand on the brunettes shoulder. Rachel looked up and smiled at her shyly. Placing her hand on top of Quinn's.

"I just want to say thank you. I'm glad you didn't give up on me." Her eyes never left Quinn's. It was her Dad that answered though.

"Rachel, we'd never give up on you." She wasn't sure if he was just talking for himself and her other Dad, or if he was also speaking for Quinn. By the look on Quinn's face she thought maybe he was speaking for her too.

"Quinn's staying over, is that okay?"

"Sure. You're Mom won't mind? You can call her."

"Mom's cool."

"You're always welcome Quinn. I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." Leroy kissed Rachel. "Oh and Quinn, don't feel obliged to watch Rachel's Barbra box set, it's not a legal requirement, even if she tries to insist it is."

"Daddy." Rachel playfully swung her hand out towards her Dad, but he was already halfway up the stairs, his laugh echoing around the walls.

xxx

"I've got something you can wear." Rachel passed Quinn a bundle of clothes. "Oh and a towel, you can use any of my things."

"Thanks. You feel okay? I think I need some more water."

"I feel giddy drunk, which is surprising when I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm just glad my Dad didn't suspect, he wasn't too pleased after last time we were at Pucks."

"Don't remind me, I felt so rough. Bacon for breakfast cured that though."

"He cooked you bacon? Puck?" Rachel almost fell into the bathroom door, the fact that Quinn was eating breakfast with Puck pricked at her heart, that he cooked her bacon was just astounding.

"Yes..." Quinn looked at Rachel confusedly.

"Noah Puckerman cooked you bacon?"

"Thats what I said. Look it's not new, his Mom wouldn't let me eat it when I, uh, you know. But Puck used to make me a bacon bagel. _So_ good, He didn't eat it of course, I do know about Judaism, but he can cook it like a boss."

"I'm just a little shocked. He must really care about you." Rachel couldn't meet Quinn's eye as she tried to digest the information.

"I guess." Quinn shrugged. "we have history. He's a friend, I don't have that many really, so..."

"I wasn't trying to suggest anything untoward."

"Rachel?" Quinn stood up and lifted Rachel's face to look at her. "I'm not into Puck."

Rachel smiled back, her eyes locked with Quinn's, she knew it shouldn't matter and she knew Quinn didn't have to explain, but she was glad that she had and glad that the answers were exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I'm pleased to hear it, he's bad for you, bad for everyone." Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed. "he really is."

Rachel fidgeted with her shirt before walking toward the bed. "I normally sleep on the left, is that...but I could swap if you needed?"

"No, it's fine. I'm easy." Quinn blushed at her admission. "You know what I mean."

"I'll just wash." Rachel headed to the bathroom, aware that she was about to share a bed with the girl she was beginning to develop feelings for. She tried not to think too much about it, if she cuddled Quinn in her sleep it wouldn't be the worst thing she'd ever done. A smile played at the corner of her mouth as she brushed her teeth. Thoughts of Finn and thoughts of marriage all gone. Now she could only think of Quinn, how Quinn had tried to rescue her from a Lima loser life. Quinn the girl she'd always wanted to be friends with. The same Quinn who's lips she'd been fixated with all night. She knew she was supposed to be focussing on herself, on her future, but right now she had the last traces of the nights alcohol coursing through her veins and it was making it hard to stay focussed.

She walked back into her room and sat at the dresser, brushing her hair. Quinn made her way to the bathroom and while she was gone, Rachel quickly changed and got into bed. When Quinn returned she raked her eyes over the blondes body, unable to help herself. Quinn Fabray really was the prettiest girl she'd ever met. She tried not to stare as Quinn climbed in beside her, but she didn't seem to be having much luck. She bit on her bottom lip and forced her eyes closed.

"You okay Rach? You look a little pale." Quinn placed the back of her hand on Rachel's forehead and Rachel thought she would swoon if Quinn was any sweeter.

"I think I may have drank too much. I'm fine though, really." She was just glad she looked pale, because she had thought she was surely flush and hot. Quinn smiled at her sympathetically and she knew she'd got away with her little lie.

Turning out the light, she whispered into the darkness. "Night Quinn."

"Night Rachel, hey you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

xoxo

"Mmm." Rachel snuggled in a little tighter, then suddenly her eyes sprung open. She was so comfortable, too comfortable. She blinked hard, but she didn't need to, she knew it was Quinn that she was holding on to. It was Quinn's soft skin that she was touching with her hand, her svelte body that she was practically spooning and Quinn's luscious hair that her nose was buried in. It may have been wrong, she probably shouldn't be doing it, but Quinn was still breathing deeply, she could only assume that she was still asleep. So without much further thought she just closed her eyes and held on a little tighter, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

xoxo

It was another hour before Quinn woke, Rachel's arm was still draped across her stomach, but now their legs were intwined. It felt so right that she didn't want to move, but she figured Rachel would only freak or something, so she reluctantly lifted her arm and moved slightly out of reach. Her movement was enough to wake Rachel. She watched as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled as the dark brown orbs focussed in on her.

"Morning." Rachel stretched out sleepily, but it was enough to make Quinn want to scoop her up and kiss her. How anyone could look so sexy when they'd just woken up she didn't know.

"Hey you, feel good?"

"Feel pretty awesome. God you are stunning! How is that possible?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Quinn blushed at Rachel's compliment, but noticed Rachel blushed back at hers.

"You still want to get something to eat? I'm so hungry!"

"Me too, I drank too much, I blame Santana."

"Her questions were evil, but I still enjoyed the games. It was _interesting_." Rachel's words hung between them as she climbed out of bed. "I'll shower, then get the car off my Dad."

"Awesome." Quinn fell back on the bed, she was so happy that she got to spend time with Rachel now, being friends was the best thing in the world. She was doing really well at controlling her newfound urges but then Rachel returned with just a towel wrapped around her, water droplets still clinging to her skin, begging for Quinn to lick them off. She shook her head, desperate to rid the thoughts that were beginning to consume her.

"You ok?" Rachel was watching her curiously.

"I'm just going to." She pointed to the bathroom and ran, desperate for some distance. She took a cold shower and returned to the room, grateful that Rachel was now dressed. Although her choice of clothes only made Quinn look at her longingly. She was so doomed and yet right now she couldn't seem to care. Rachel made her smile, being close to her filled her heart with a warmth she'd never known before, she felt like she belonged, she didn't ever want that to go away and if it meant keeping her true feelings hidden, then that is what she'd do.

xoxo

"That was probably the best breakfast I've ever had, but I'm going to have to go. I have a drama class, I'm hoping to get the lead and then later I have to spend at least two hours on my cross-trainer working off this feast."

Quinn watched her adoringly as she folded her napkin and placed it neatly on the table. Rachel caught her staring and smiled shyly, Quinn returned it with interest.

"Sure, I should go too, I'm at my aunts tonight otherwise we could probably have done something."

"Maybe next weekend? We could have a sleepover that wasn't an afterthought."

"Definitely. I'll see you on Monday. Thanks for, um, you know." Quinn shrugged as she stood up.

"Yeah, it was really great hanging out." Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug, their bodies melted together and she probably held on longer than was considered friendly, but not seeing Quinn until school seemed like an eternity.

xoxo

"It's all good though now? mission accomplished." Puck sat down behind the desk, kicking his feet out.

"Oh such a success." Quinn frowned.

"You became her friend to stop the engagement, it worked. Now she's single too, I think it worked out better than you planned."

"Don't say it like that."

"Why not? It's true. Quinn's super plan to stop Rachel marrying Finn couldn't have had a better finish, I think I played my role well, so what do I get in return?"

Quinn threw a book at him, but he ducked. Rachel couldn't listen a second longer. Only five minutes ago she'd been full of cheer, seeing Quinn at her locker and walking towards her with a spring in her step, but then Puck appeared and dragged her into a classroom, neither of them had seen her and she couldn't help but follow. She'd been intrigued about their friendship since the bacon revelation, but now she'd heard it all.

The whole thing was just a joke. Quinn was still the same old Quinn and Rachel was just a loser to them all. Now she had nothing, no friend, no fiancé, nothing. She felt like a complete fool, Quinn had made her feel so happy and it had all been a lie. It hurt her more than she could ever have imagined. Not wanting to stay a second longer she ran as fast as she could from the door.

xoxo

Quinn couldn't believe what Puck was saying to her, and now he was just grinning at her like and idiot.

"You know that's not it, you of all people." Quinn screamed in frustration and Puck got to his feet, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, I was just joking, I know. Rachel matters. I want _you_ to see that she cares for you too."

"I wish I'd known from the start why I was so hell bent against them getting married."

"Oh I think you always knew. Even back in freshman year, you couldn't stay away from the girl you supposedly hated. You joined glee and you stayed!"

"Whatever dude."

"Dude? el oh el. You my lesbro?"

"Oh god, please stop."

"I will if you tell me what you've got planned. Operation make Rachel be Quinn's is next right?"

"I told you, I'm her friend. She needs that more than anything, I can't mess it up."

"Hell no, Fabray, I don't set you up for seven minutes only to hear that. Didn't you stay the night after? Surely you got your cuddle on?"

Quinn blushed at the inquisition. "Puck don't."

"Uh huh, your rosy cheeks are all the answer I need." He bumped her shoulder playfully. "I'm going to help you win over Ms Berry, just like I helped you get Finn out of the picture. This isn't over yet, baby mama. Not with me as your wingman, just trust me."

"Kill me now." She slumped back into the chair, but she was glad to have him on her side. Maybe he was right, perhaps she should try to find out if there was any hope of something more with Rachel. Whatever she decided, she knew she had to be slow and careful, she didn't want to mess this up and lose Rachel completely.

xoxo

* * *

><p>Note: Updates will probably be a little less frequent on this now as my other story has taken over a bit, but I am still writing it, even though it's not got as much interest. I know where I want it to go and I plan to finish it. So I hope you stick around and just want to say thanks for reading.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel didn't get very far, she found the nearest restroom and hid in a cubicle. Her tears falling freely, it'd been a while since she'd done this, sat crying at school, but today it felt worse than it ever had. She'd let Quinn in, she'd always wanted to be her friend. Perhaps a little too much. Maybe that explained her need to cling on to Finn the way she had.

"Rachel?" she heard Santana from the other side of the door and inwardly groaned, she really didn't need this. "Rachel I know it's you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can I just use the bathroom in peace?"

"Sure."

Rachel waited until the door clicked shut, glad she was left alone. She unlocked the door but before she got to the sink she saw Santana leaning up against the wall. "I thought you left?" she growled.

"I knew you wouldn't come out. What happened?" the Latina showed some rare compassion as she moved toward Rachel, gently wiping her smudged mascara from her cheek. Rachel caught her hand, stopping her. Unsure of this unfamiliar gesture. Their eyes locked for a brief second, before Santana looked away.

"Why do you care?" Rachel was still eyeing her confusedly.

"I heard about Finn and the breakup. I know you've been acting all kinds of weird lately. I just...I thought we were kind of friends now?" Santana shrugged, swallowing thickly at her confession.

"Um, I never really...yes we're friends." Rachel smiled, but her heart wasn't in it, her heart was still aching because of what she'd heard earlier.

"You and Quinn are bff's now and I'm happy. I'm glad we've all found someone."

"I don't know. Quinn might not be the friend I thought she was..."

"She's crazy about you." Santana looked so surprised that Rachel wanted to believe her. "I mean, she really likes you. I thought you were..." Santana stopped and Rachel was left wondering what she was about to say.

"I like her. I...can I ask you something?" Rachel didn't know if this was a good idea or not, confessing something to Santana, letting her in, but right now she needed someone and Santana was here, it was also possible that she might even be able to help.

"Yeah, of course." Santana smiled at her softly and Rachel sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

"How did you know, um, that what you felt for Brittany...how did you know it wasn't just a crush or something?"

"I...oh." Santana looked up suddenly as she realized what Rachel was saying. A smile played at her lips as she pulled Rachel into a surprise hug, letting her go, she looked at her earnestly. "I couldn't imagine not seeing her everyday. I hated that Artie got to be with her. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her, but mostly, I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach whenever I saw her. I couldn't not smile when she smiled at me, because her smile made me feel happy, does that help?"

"Kinda, but um..." Rachel decided she might as well ask the other question that had been on her mind. "what's it like to kiss a girl?"

"Awesome." Santana shouted and Rachel jumped, but then laughed freely with Santana joining her, she let go of some of the tension that had been eating at her and hugged the other girl.

"Thanks." She said and meant it, Santana really had helped.

"So you going to go after Quinn?" Santana asked just as Rachel was about to walk out of the door.

"I'm not sure she likes me that way. I'm not sure she genuinely likes me at all. This whole friendship has just been a game to her, she just wanted to stop the engagement."

"And why would Quinn Fabray care if you were getting married?" Santana questioned, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh, because of Finn?" Rachel countered, unsure what Santana was implying.

"NO!"

"Well, then because she hates to see me happy." Rachel said flatly.

"Believe that, but then answer me what happened in the closet at Pucks? What question did Quinn have to down shots for in Never have I ever? Q has it bad for you. She always has. It's about time you both woke up to the fact that you want each other."

"As much as you make a good argument, I don't think I can really buy into it. Quinn has been nothing but a friend to me and certainly has never shown romantic aspirations."

"So you two have never shared a moment? You've never almost locked lips?" Rachel blushed profusely and Santana snickered. "Oh yeah! See I told you."

"Get out of my head." Rachel pushed at Santana playfully.

"I'm here if you need me ok? I know I've been a super bitch in the past, but a lot of that was me trying to accept who I am. I wouldn't wish that anger and confusion on anyone, not you and not Q, so if you want help?"

"Wow Santana you actually measure up pretty well on the friendship scale."

"Just don't tell anyone, I don't need the whole school knowing that I'm not only a lesbian, but I am also a nice person too."

"You're secret is safe with me." Rachel winked at her conspiratorially, having a friend made her feel warm inside, even if it was the last person she'd ever expected to be nice to her.

"And yours with me, but don't hide from it. If you do want to do something, do it. I think you'll be surprised."

Rachel just smiled and headed to class, she was still confused. What she'd overheard Quinn saying was still eating at her, she just hoped there was some kind of explanation.

xoxo

"Hey." Quinn sat down next to her. "Where've you been? I missed you this morning."

"I, uh." Rachel paused, unable to think of an answer, seeing Quinn had brought it all back, she hurt and she didn't know how to stop it. She also felt more confused than ever about what her feelings towards the blonde were. Her head was spinning and she just wanted to escape.

Quinn turned to look at her and took in her appearance. "Is everything okay? Did Finn do something?" The blonde rubbed her arm comfortingly but Rachel shifted out of her reach.

"I've not heard from Finn."

"Oh."

"Why do you say it like that?" Rachel felt her anger return.

"Because...um...you're upset you didn't hear from Finn?" she half questioned.

"No, I'm upset because I know why you became friends with me, so you can stop this charade now, it's done. I ended it with Finn, I'm never going to find someone to marry me and you can take happiness in my sorrow." She knew she sounded like a sulky child, but she couldn't help herself.

"Rachel, don't be like this."

"Didn't you understand? I said you can go now, your mission is accomplished."

Quinn looked at Rachel confusedly, but before she could say anything Rachel had switched desks and the teacher arrived.

xoxo

"Talk to me, please?" Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm stopping her from making her escape down the corridor.

"Why?" Rachel turned to look at Quinn and Quinn felt her heart skip, she couldn't believe the hurt in Rachel's face. Slowly she reached out to touch it, but stopped herself. She knew Rachel wasn't asking why she should talk to her, she knew there was more to it.

"Because I'm your friend, you're my best friend. If I've done something, I need to know."

"I heard you." Rachel spoke so quietly, she was barely audible. "This morning. You and Puck."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? How could you be so cruel? Why did I ever trust you!" Rachel shook her arm free and ran up the stairs. They'd already attracted enough of an audience.

"Rachel." Quinn shouted and suddenly the whole hall went quiet, all eyes were on Rachel's back, or at least that's what it felt like. She didn't dare turn around. "I'm sorry, but you can't have heard everything, Puck was just teasing me. So what if I did ask him to help me? I didn't want you making a mistake, I didn't want you to stop having dreams. You were so blinded by Finn, I just wanted to open your eyes. I promise that I am your friend. I care about you deeply, I always have and I did what I did with the right intentions, you can't hate me for that."

Rachel closed her eyes tight. She believed Quinn, of course she always believed everyone, she was full of second chances, but she couldn't move. She was frozen on the forth step, she felt like there was a room full of people waiting for her response, the hall was still silent, but she just couldn't find the words. Her foot moved to the next step and the other followed, soon she was running down another corridor.

xoxo

"Fabray, what the hell did you do?" Puck finally shook Quinn from her frozen state, she'd been watching the spot where Rachel had run from, she hadn't looked anywhere else. She could feel people pushing past her, but she couldn't move. Then Puck's voice brought her round and angrily she punched his arm.

"It's your stupid fault! She heard us, she heard _you_ and now she thinks...she thinks it was a game and she hates me."

"Then tell her the truth." Puck shook his head at her, clearly not in the mood for her histrionics.

"I did! She ran away."

"Run after her!" he pushed Quinn forward but she still couldn't get her feet to work.

"No, it's best this way. She needs to be on her own, she doesn't need me."

"You're such a chicken, I don't blame her for running."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn rounded on him angrily.

"You screwed up, so what? Rachel couldn't hate you even if she tried. You're just finding an excuse not to follow your heart. Well, maybe it's best. Rachel deserves better., she deserves someone that can stand up and isn't afraid."

He turned his back and walked away, Quinn didn't have the strength to chase him either, she knew he was right.

xoxo

Friday came and they still hadn't talked. Rachel ached inside, she'd had so much and then it had all gone in a heart beat. She'd believed Quinn, but she couldn't deal with it, part of her had been waiting for Quinn to appear, to say it again, to reassure Rachel that she was her friend, but it didn't happen. Another part of her didn't want that to happen, she didn't want Quinn coming along and declaring their friendship, because she wasn't sure she could settle for just that anymore.

Her head was a mess, confused feelings muddled together. Most people just assumed she was upset over her breakup with Finn and she let them think that, it made everything a lot easier. Finn had been surprisingly kind all week, but she knew it was definitely over between them, she would never go back to him.

Rachel had taken a seat in glee and Finn had joined her, she didn't think much about it, they'd been together so long that it just seemed natural. It was when Quinn walked in that she felt awkward. The blondes eyes flashed to hers, but almost immediately they locked onto the floor and Rachel felt a now familiar pull in her heart. Maybe there had been more truth in what she overheard that morning? Maybe Quinn didn't even like her and all that talk in the hallway was a lie, just a way to stick the knife in further.

"Guys you are going to love this. I'm bringing back Journey!" Mr Schue breezed into the room, ignoring the collective groans. "And our love birds, Rachel and Finn are going to be kicking us off."

"I'm not sure..." Santana started to speak and quickly stopped when Rachel got to her feet.

"Finn and I are no longer together." Rachel said awkwardly, unable to quite meet Mr Schue's eye. "But of course that won't get in the way of my professionalism."

"Great." Mr Schue continued. "Then tonight we have a special occasion."

"We do?" Mercedes piped up.

"Dinner. Glee club. Breadstix!" he announced and the group happily cheered.

"Wow Mr Schue is buying us all dinner, that's awesome." Finn grinned at Rachel. "and we're going to rock this song, it'll be like old times."

She could see it in his eyes, that he thought maybe it would lead to something, but she couldn't deal right now, so just rushed off to grab the sheet music. She knew Quinn's eyes were on her, but didn't want to look round.

xoxo

"I'm still mad at you." Puck turned on Quinn as they walked towards the restaurant.

"So, I'm mad at you." She pushed him back lightly, but he didn't move.

"And you've still not spoken to her?"

"No, she seems ok. I'm just going to wait until she wants to talk. I told her the truth. Anyway she's been hanging with Finn all week, maybe that's really what she wants."

"Maybe if you told her the whole truth you'd know!" Puck nudged her side and linked their arms. "you've still got a way to go Fabray, but I'm going to help you embrace the gay."

"Puck!"

"Yeah whatever, we both know it's true. You and Rachel...yeah." he inhaled a deep breath, a smile on his lips as he drifted into his own fantasy world, Quinn punched him in the arm again, but it didn't shake his smile.

A few minutes later and Quinn was pretending to read the menu, she was sat a few seats from Rachel, it was as close as she could get. Finn was at the brunettes side and they looked so like a couple again, it stung, but she needed to be close enough to know if something had changed. Desperately she tried to listen in to their conversation but all she heard was Finn talking, and couldn't miss Rachel's girlish giggles, each time she heard that sound, the jealousy grew inside. Deciding she'd had enough, she excused herself to the restroom. Gripping the sink tightly, in a vain hope that it'd soak up some of her tension.

A second later and the door swung open, she chewed down on her lip, not needing to open her eyes to know it was Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel moved next to her at the sink.

"Got bored of the boy?" she snapped, her anger wasn't going anywhere fast. "I can't believe you ran straight back to him."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem, oh really?" Quinn was flabbergasted.

"Fine have it your way, don't explain, keep giving Finn the evil eye and don't talk to me, just avoid me like you've done all week."

"Rachel." Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist, stopping her from walking back out of the door. "I..I didn't, you were the one that ran off, I tried to say sorry."

"I'm sorry I ran. I...it hurt and I was hurting. I wanted to believe you...but, why? You've not talked to me since."

"You've been with Finn." Quinn said flatly, as if that was the answer to everything. Rachel eyed her curiously for a moment.

"I'm not with Finn. He's a friend still and in case you weren't aware I don't have many friends."

"I'm your friend."

"I want to believe you, I do, but..."

"Then do, I meant it. I like you, I _really_ like you." Quinn locked her eyes with Rachel's in an attempt to show her sincerity, but when she was met with deep chocolate orbs, she just felt her breath hitch and butterflies explode in her stomach.

The air between them became thick and she was struggling to breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, then suddenly Rachel was inching closer, her brown eyes flicking to Quinn's lips, Quinn couldn't work out was happening in time and before she knew it Rachel's lips were pressing against hers, firmly, needfully. Before she could kiss back, get her brain to work and reach out to grab the girl that was kissing her, Rachel's lips were gone. Quinn's eyes were still open, the kiss could only be described as awkward thanks to her inability to register anything. She saw fear and alarm in Rachel's eyes and before she could reach out and tell her it was ok, tell her that she wanted to do it again and kiss her back, Rachel had turned on her heel and ran from the room.

xoxo

Note: Sorry about the wait. Will try to stick to fortnightly updates though as finding it hard to make time to write this one. I'm not stopping, I have a story to tell and will finish it.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like an eternity before she managed to move again, in reality it was less than thirty-seconds, she chased after Rachel, but stopped when she remembered the others were all at the table too. She must have made quite an entrance because they all turned to look at her. Ignoring the eyes on her she looked to where Rachel had been sitting, but the girl wasn't there. Quinn smiled at the group, it seemed to be enough as they all returned to their conversations as if she wasn't even there. Rachel can't have come back this way, she had seconds to make a choice, to sit down and pretend or to make for the door. She chose the door, she wasn't going to let Rachel walk away again, not after a kiss, even if it wasn't the earth shattering kiss she'd expected.

Pushing the door open she rushed into the parking lot, looking around frantically, but nothing, the whole place was empty. Then she heard what sounded like crying and turned around. Rachel was resting with her back against the wall, her head down and her shoulders shaking.

"Rachel." She whispered, stepping towards her slowly.

Rachel didn't notice though, she didn't move until Quinn was right in front of her, when she looked up, Quinn saw her tears and she also saw the fear in her eyes. This time Quinn did reach out.

"I shouldn't have...i'm so..." Rachel began mumbling.

Quinn cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. "Don't be sorry." Quinn didn't think, she didn't want to. Instead she inched closer, her breath ghosting against Rachel's lips. "You ran before I could..."

She closed the final gap, letting her lips meet Rachel's in a soft kiss, she tried not to get carried away, but then she felt it, Rachel was kissing her back. Their lips melded together perfectly and Quinn could hear her heart thumping hard in her chest, this was more like the kiss she'd imagined.

A soft moan escaped Rachel's mouth and Quinn parted her lips, running her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, Rachel's mouth opened and Quinn was soon lost in the best kiss she'd ever had. Her tongue met Rachel's and she moaned at the sensation. Their tongues danced together in slow languid motions that were setting her belly on fire. Her whole body came alive, she could feel every sense sparking with each second that passed, her hands moved from Rachel's cheeks and tangled in her soft hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Oh god." Rachel eventually backed out of the kiss breathlessly.

"Hey." Quinn husked as she ran a thumb across Rachel's swollen lips, there foreheads resting together, eyes locked.

"Girls!" Mr Schue slammed the door on his car shut and rushed over to the pair, Quinn didn't move, but Rachel jumped out of her reach as their teacher approached. "I'm sorry I'm late, have you guys started yet? Did anyone order for me?"

"Um no, I don't think so, we're just um..." Rachel stumbled over her words and Quinn knew she was worried he'd seen something, but it was pretty obvious he hadn't.

"Great, lets get inside it's chilly tonight." He rubbed his arms exaggeratedly and opened the door, looking at them curiously when they didn't immediately follow.

Quinn was pleading with her eyes for Rachel to stay outside, they needed to talk, they didn't need to go back to that table, but it didn't work, Rachel began walking and Mr Schue smiled happily. Quinn followed, unsure what to do next, just as they were about to reach the table Rachel took her hand and pulled her back into the restroom. Mr Schue didn't even notice they weren't behind him anymore.

"What was that?" Rachel asked as she checked all the stalls were empty, she wasn't angry, Quinn could tell that wasn't how the question was meant, but it still took her aback.

"I...you...it was a kiss." she said flatly, waiting for Rachel to settle.

"But why? I mean I...shit. I kissed you!" Rachel finally made eye contact with Quinn. All Quinn could see was Rachel's confusion, as if she was trying to make sense of everything and her eyes flashed as she tried.

"I kissed you. I liked it. Did you like it?"

"God, wow yes, it was amazing, but?" Rachel was clearly still in shock, so Quinn moved closer, her hands gripping Rachel's arms in an attempt to calm her, but she couldn't help but place a soft kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel's hand flew to the spot and her eyes locked with Quinn's.

"But?" Quinn smiled. "I want to keep doing it, would that be ok?"

"I..." Rachel shook her head as if saying no. "Yes." Was the only word that came out of her mouth though before she tiptoed up to meet Quinn's lips again. Kissing her slowly and so tenderly that Quinn thought she'd die from the sweet perfection of it all.

"So what do we? How does this work?" Quinn came up for air, not letting go of Rachel, holding their bodies close together, she'd never felt so nervous before, this was something she'd been denying herself for so long, but now she'd let go, she'd given into her feelings for Rachel at last. The fact that Rachel seemed to want this just as much left her feeling elated, but it was laced with doubt because she knew it wouldn't be simple, these things never were.

"I don't know." Rachel still sounded a little panicked, so Quinn gently rubbed her back.

"We can't stay in here all night, maybe we could talk later? Get coffee tomorrow?"

"Coffee, yes. First thing?"

"It's a date."

"Is it?"

"If you want it to be?"

"OK, a date." Rachel grinned back at Quinn and it filled her up inside. She knew they had talking to do, she also knew it'd be hard not kissing Rachel all the time if she kept looking at her like that.

"Lets go back." Quinn stepped towards the door.

"But I'm sat with Finn..." Rachel sighed.

"I think Tina would swap if you asked."

"Yes." Rachel beamed, Quinn had to resist the urge to take Rachel's hand in hers as they made their way back to the table. Tina happily swapped and as they ate and talked Quinn couldn't stop glancing at Rachel. Each time she did, she earned a smile. She also seemed to be earning smiles from across the room, Santana was grinning at her like crazy and she had no idea why. She didn't care either because every so often Rachel would shift a little closer or she'd brush her hand against Quinn's, it all felt amazing. She didn't dare look at Puck.

"Bye." Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug, they were all outside now. The dinner had been fun and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Quinn had deliberately saved Rachel for last, she'd noticed the brunette watching her, chewing cutely on her bottom lip. Quinn wanted to kiss her so much, but had to resist the urge, her heart wasn't beating normally at all, her chest felt so full and she had to fight to hide her smile. Somehow tonight she'd got something right. Rachel had kissed her, she'd kissed her back and now tomorrow they were going to get coffee. They had so much to talk about, but somehow she wasn't scared of what it all meant anymore. Her feelings for Rachel were too strong, she couldn't hide them anymore and she certainly didn't have the strength to fight them either, not now she knew what it was like to kiss Rachel Berry.

xoxo

The next morning and Quinn was sat in the coffee shop nervously tugging at the hem of her skirt, she couldn't get comfy, she'd been restless all night. The one question that haunted her was 'what if Rachel doesn't show?' There was the heat of the moment and then there was the dawn, a chance for Rachel to realize the weight of what had happened between them. They'd been in the middle of arguing, Rachel had discovered her plan and Quinn still didn't know how to explain that away.

She just hoped Rachel still wanted to find out what it was between them. Her heart was racing so fast she could feel it beating against her chest and echoing in her ears. Every time the door opened her eyes darted to it immediately. It was 8am. Rachel had definitely said 8am, she began to fidget even more, perhaps she really wasn't going to show and then she saw her. A slightly flustered looking Rachel walked through the door and searched out Quinn with her eyes. The moment she saw her, she smiled and Quinn's heart almost leapt out of chest. This was it, they were actually going to do this. She stood up and waved, trying to hide her grin by chewing on her bottom lip, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hi." Rachel exhaled as she spoke and Quinn could tell she was probably just as nervous. "Sorry I kept you waiting, I couldn't park, which seems crazy at this time, but honestly it was like some convention out there and I wanted to be on time, but was early, so I drove around the block and then this silly old woman was half asleep at the stop sign and..." Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's trying to relax her.

"You're here now, that's what matters. I...uh..."

"Nervous?" Quinn just nodded her reply. "me too. I've never, uh you know...with a girl and last night, I've never done that either, so a date and...I need to stop rambling, please stop me. You want another?" Rachel pointed to Quinn's cup.

"It's okay, I'll get yours."

"It may be a date, but I can get my own coffee."

"I insist." Quinn pretended to wrestle with Rachel as they made their way to the counter, Rachel placed her order and Quinn paid. They went back to the table and Quinn couldn't stop smiling at the brunette, but then she remembered they'd said they'd talk "I like you." She blurted out and Rachel almost spat out her coffee.

"I like you." She replied as she regained her composure.

"That's a good start right? Soooo that kiss? It was pretty hot, but I need you to know I have feelings, it wasn't just an experiment or girls being girls or whatever."

"No, not that, not for me. I kissed you, I kissed you because it's something I've thought about doing for a while and, um, I guess I needed to know."

"And the kiss was enough?"

"It was a start, but I have to ask why you tried to break things up Finn?"

Quinn closed her eyes as she thought of the best way to answer that question. "I didn't want you to marry him." She shrugged one shoulder, it was the truth after all. The thought of Rachel marrying Finn had woken her up and opened her eyes to everything she'd been denying.

"I think that was obvious, but why? Was it because of this?" Rachel gestured between them and Quinn nodded shyly.

"I didn't want to admit it at first, but yes. The thought of you marrying him, I guess I thought that was it, I'd lost you, any chance with you. But you have to believe me that the main reason, honestly, was that I couldn't bare the thought of you giving up on your dreams. You've always been so strong, so determined and since Finn...well you became aimless."

"I lost my way?" Rachel half asked, half stated.

"Did you? What do you think?"

"Yes, I did. I said that before, I said I needed time to find me again, but it got confusing. Spending time with you and having you as a friend..." Rachel looked at Quinn, holding her gaze for a few beats before continuing. "I knew I wanted more, but it's _you_ and well I kinda hoped it was just a crush I'd get over."

"Oh." Quinn felt like she'd just been jabbed in the rib.

"No, I mean, I never and I mean NEVER thought something was possible with you. I've always been open to the idea of a same sex relationship, but with you?"

"I'm the good Christian girl that got pregnant at 16?"

"When you put it like that." Rachel laughed. "How did I not see that you were just a repressed lesbian all this time?" Rachel was joking, but it was the first time Quinn had been labelled with the word lesbian and a wave of fear gripped her. "What?" Rachel was eyeing her cautiously, aware she'd unintentionally said something that had spiked Quinn.

"It's nothing." Quinn tried to brush it off, but Rachel's eyes were still searching for an answer. "I've never...the word _lesbian_, kind of scary, but I guess that's me, so I better get into it. I'm a lesbian." She nodded proudly.

"You really are." Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly. "But we don't, I mean, you don't have to shout it from the mountaintops or anything, I understand you'll want to keep it quiet and figure it out and..." Rachel grimaced as she thought of what all this could mean to a girl like Quinn. "I mean you need to think of how it's going to effect things, like home, school."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, her head suddenly felt full. So much was about to change in her life, but then her eyes locked with Rachel's and she knew that she'd be able to get through it with Rachel at her side, if that's where Rachel wanted to be.

"And you still want to date?" Rachel asked hopefully a few minutes later, Quinn realized she'd been staring at her the whole time and that Rachel had finished her drink.

"I do." She said with the most certainty she'd felt in forever, she wanted to know what her and Rachel could be, it may change her world, but that didn't have to be a bad thing. "I really do. You want to shop? Maybe watch a film?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't have plans, maybe we could hang out, make this date a bit more than a serious talk over coffee."

"Only if you kiss me goodnight at the end of the day." Rachel winked as she gathered her things.

"Deal." Quinn grinned, today was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry about taking so long. My life and other fic have taken over, but I wanted to give you something more on this one. I felt bad for leaving it with Rachel walking off! That was really evil of me, hope this makes up for it.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do we do?" Rachel stood outside the coffee shop and looked at Quinn expectantly.

"We shop." Quinn took her hand and led her to the mall. Grabbing handfuls of clothes she whisked Rachel into the changing room, sitting patiently as the brunette tried things on. She tried not to ogle when Rachel walked out to show her what she looked liked. Some things didn't work, but some just made Quinn want to pounce. Rachel had the most amazing body, her legs seemed to go on forever and Quinn insisted on one dress in particular, despite Rachel's reluctance. She hoped Rachel would wear it out to dinner with her, but felt it was too soon to ask for another date when this one had only just begun.

"Popcorn?" Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to answer, returning a few minutes later, they made their way to the movie theatre. It was then that Quinn noticed Finn. He was cozying up with someone who looked a lot like Charlie, she rolled her eyes, the boy was predictable at best. She looked to Rachel and saw that she'd seen him too.

"You ok?"

"I'm on a date with you. I'm very ok." She smiled back and Quinn almost lost herself in Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. They took their seats and the moment the lights dimmed she linked hands with Rachel. Finn was forgotten, life outside of this moment was forgotten.

Quinn soon lost interest in the movie, instead focussing her attention on Rachel as she became engrossed with the events on the screen. Every breath, movement and gasp was captivating and Quinn indulged in seeing the way she reacted and smiled as she watched. Halfway through, Rachel caught her and smiled. She felt brave and leaned in for a kiss, but Rachel flicked her head back to the movie and Quinn's lips only met her cheek.

It was soon over and she noticed that Rachel freed her hand the second the lights came up.

"You want to get something to eat?" Quinn didn't want to read anything into Rachel's actions, it was a first date after all.

"I don't think I can, I've eaten too much!"

"Sure." Quinn half smiled, but she couldn't help but think Rachel wasn't interested and apparently it showed because she found herself being whisked into a dark corner. Rachel's lips on hers the moment they were alone. She let out a soft sigh, the feel of Rachel's lips against hers was amazing, when she felt Rachel's tongue dart out, she happily allowed her to deepen the kiss.

"Maybe we could just go and make out?" Rachel asked hopefully, a shy smile toying at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, yes, we can so do that." Quinn nodded eagerly.

xoxo

"I should um..." Rachel motioned towards the door. "Otherwise they'll come out here and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Mmmmm, no, not ready for that, yep." Quinn was so lost in kissing Rachel that she could barely think.

"So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday." Quinn nodded. "No wait, thats too long...tomorrow?" she panicked, then tried to not look so desperate. "I mean maybe we could, um yeah I might have stuff."

Rachel took her hand and smiled warmly. "Tomorrow, but it'll have to involve study, I've done nothing since Thursday and have a test Monday, but I want to spend more time with you, so, yes."

"Study." Quinn grinned. She could handle that, happy that Rachel wanted to see her too.

xoxo

Walking back into her house, Quinn couldn't hide the smile on her face from her Mom.

"What, or should I say who, has got my daughter looking so happy?"

"I just had a good day."

"With a boy?"

"Um, a girl...I was with Rachel. We shopped and..."

"Ah that's sweet, Rachel is lovely, you're very lucky, I wish I'd made a friend like that when I was at High School. She seems like the kind of girl that will be by your side, always."

"I hope so." Quinn nodded. She went to leave the room but turned back to her Mom, not sure if she should say more, not sure if she could.

"Quinn?"

"I'm..." Quinn chewed her lip nervously. She wasn't sure what she was doing, could her Mom handle this? Would being gay be just another excuse to kick her out again? She shook her head. "I'm going to study at Rachel's tomorrow, but I'm going to bed now. I love you Mom." She gave her Mom a hug, it wasn't something she normally did, but she just needed one tonight.

"I love you." Her Mom answered and she hoped she'd say the same when she finally got the courage to be honest.

xoxo

Quinn was just as happy the next morning when she got to the Berry's. Leroy answered the door and scooped her up into a hug. "I'm glad you and Rachel worked out whatever it was. I've never seen her so...um...lets just say she was hard work." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"She...uh...we..." Quinn stumbled over her words, wondering why she never seemed to be able to say the right thing anymore.

"Hey Quinn, come in here. I've been baking." Rachel's voice saved her.

Quinn followed Leroy into the kitchen and couldn't miss the smell of cookies that filled the room. "Hi." She blushed, she hadn't meant to, but Rachel smiled at her so warmly that she felt the heat rise up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Hi." Rachel replied, still beaming.

Quinn heard Leroy let out a little chuckle. "I'll leave you girls to it. No more falling out."

"No Daddy."

"Never again Mr Berry." Quinn added.

"Good, because I get the feeling that if it were to happen again...well...yes. Bye." He suddenly became awkward and it was Rachel's turn to laugh.

"Does he know?" Quinn asked as she moved closer to Rachel, taking a bite from the offered cookie. "wow, that's delicious."

"He probably guessed. I've not said anything though, I mean we've been on one date and not talked about things much."

"Would he mind?"

"No. He's crazy about you. Crazier than me." Rachel put the plate down and pulled Quinn into a kiss. "Well, almost."

"Mmm." Quinn smiled as Rachel's lips pressed against hers.

"Do you mind if I tell them?"

"Your Dads? No, if you want to it's fine with me. If you're ready and..."

"Really? I thought you'd want to keep it quiet and...well I mean we don't have to tell people. I'm not really into big PDA or anything, so..."

"So..." Quinn just grinned, she was distracted by the way Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, she wanted to kiss her again, not think about telling people they were dating.

"Lets take these upstairs. You can help me, Ms Hooper hates me and I can't drop any points, not now I'm going to NYADA."

Quinn nodded, she would always help Rachel, but mostly she was just thinking that the sooner studying was done, the sooner they could get back to kissing.

She stayed for dinner, but eventually was forced to go home, she'd had the best weekend and being around Rachel had been perfect. Rachel had linked their hands at the table and Quinn noticed Leroy nudge Hiram. The two men looked like they were about to burst with happiness. Quinn was so happy. Being in that house, she felt so welcome and she already knew her feelings for Rachel weren't going away anytime soon.

When she got home, her heart felt a little heavy. Sucking in a deep breath, she sought out her Mom in the living room.

"Did you get all your studying done?" Judy looked up from her book.

"Yes, we did. Mom, I..."

"And they fed you enough? I'll fix you something if you're hungry, I mean vegan food can't be filling." Judy hopped off the couch.

"No, it's great. Mom, I love vegan food. Vegan food loves me."

"That's lovely dear." Judy looked at her confusedly. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." She stepped forward and placed the back of her hand to Quinn's forehead. Maybe you should sit down.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I need to say...I'm...oh god." She tried to take another breath but it was becoming difficult.

"Quinn, please?"

"I'm...Mom, I like Rachel. I like _really_ like Rachel and um I don't know how else to put it, Mom, I'm gay."

"You're?" Judy shook her head, clearly startled, she stepped backwards, the back of her legs hit the couch, and she sat down suddenly. It was another moment before she looked up at Quinn.

"I'm gay. Look if you want me to go? I'll pack a bag, just don't set the microwave." Quinn turned to leave the room.

"The what? Oh Quinn." Judy dropped her head and Quinn tried to brace herself for what was coming, but when her Mom stood up and took her in her arms, she found all she could do was cry. "I love you Quinn. That's not going to change. If you think you're gay...well."

"I don't _think_. I know. I've known for a while and now I've got a chance with Rachel."

"So Rachel's gay too?"

"I think so, we've not really talked about labels, but she likes me, so yeah and I have a chance and I don't want to mess it up. I want to be everything she deserves, I want to be able to hold her hand and kiss her. I don't want to hide who I am, so that's why I'm telling you now. I can't hide it and if you can't live with that, then...I'll be in New Haven in the Fall and you won't have to worry."

"I can live with it." Judy looked Quinn straight in the eye. "I can."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her Mom and held on tight, she knew things would change, some things would be awkward, that she'd face new challenges, but more than that, she knew she had to do this thing with Rachel and she had to do it right.

xoxo

Quinn woke early the next morning, she felt a buzz at the thought of seeing Rachel again. Her Mom had been smiling at her all the way through breakfast and she couldn't believe how accepting she had been, it really wasn't what she'd expected, but she was certainly glad. Now she was on her way into the halls of McKinley, her mind focussed on getting to Rachel's locker for when she arrived, but she'd forgotten she'd been in this game with Puck and when he saw her, he wasn't going to let her past.

"Fabray, oh Fabray you turning so gay." He sung as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "You have got to put me out of my misery! I called you like twice or something."

"You texted me once! I didn't even understand what you'd written."

"Just tell me! You and Berry. I saw it, you said something at the meal?"

"Talking may have happened." Quinn tried to act coy, but she couldn't hide her blush.

"You kissed? Tongues? More than kissed? Oh girl, I'm dying just imagining it, next time you make sure you invite the Puckasaurus."

"No."

"But I'm your Lesbro."

"You're Puck. Rachel's my...uh...we're..."

"Girlfriend?" Puck nudged her playfully. "Look Q, I'm happy. You just make sure you take care of Berry, she needs someone like you."

"You think?" Quinn was nervous, she wasn't sure how people would see her and Rachel together.

"Definitely, you'll keep her anchored and you'll never let her give up on her dreams. Finn was bad news, you're, well apart from being two hot girls getting it on, I think you kind of belong together."

"Aw, you can be quite sweet when you want to be." Quinn nudged him in the ribs. "Do you think Finn will be okay?"

"I think he'll be a douche, but I got your back."

"Who's on Quinn's back?" Santana poked her head between their shoulders.

"No one." Quinn clammed up immediately.

"Pity, I was hoping that after Friday night, it'd be Berry."

"You?" Quinn spun round to look at the brunette.

"I'll fill you in." Puck linked arms with Santana and they walked off together. Quinn didn't need to stop them, she didn't care to. She'd seen Rachel and was already smiling like a love struck fool.

xoxo

"Rachel." She moved up behind her and whispered against the brunettes ear.

"Good morning Quinn. How are you?" Rachel was surprisingly formal and Quinn couldn't help but feel confused.

"I'm fine, you? I mean yesterday and..."

"I've my test at 10am, I just need to focus." Rachel gripped her folder tightly against her chest and Quinn figured she must be nervous.

"You'll do great, we studied hard. You want to meet at lunch?"

"You want to have lunch with me?"

"Of course I do. We're dating right?" Quinn was suddenly anxious. She hadn't expected things to be so different once they got back to school.

"We most definitely are." Rachel was now bouncing with excitement and Quinn breathed out her relief.

"You're pretty." She went to cup Rachel's cheek, but the brunette turned back to her locker and grabbed her books.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Quinn watched as she skipped away, admiring Rachel's long legs, sighing as she realized just how happy she felt in that moment.

xoxo

Lunch arrived and Rachel was waiting at the table, Quinn sat next to her but it was becoming increasingly obvious that Rachel wasn't comfortable with any displays of affection. She'd put her hand on Rachel's thigh and couldn't miss the way the brunette almost jumped out of her reach. When she gently brushed her thumb over Rachel's hand, the girl yanked hers away instantly. It didn't help that Santana had joined them half way through and was watching the whole encounter with a smirk firmly fixed in place.

"I'll be back in a minute." Rachel left them to go and talk to Tina. Quinn watched her go, resting her chin on her hand forlornly.

"You got it bad!" Santana chuckled.

"Shut it!" Quinn snapped, sitting up straight.

"Rachel's kinda hot, you did ok."

"I don't know what Puck told you but..."

"He know's nothing. Rachel told me, well she asked me some things, the rest I figured out. So what's with the no touching? I thought she'd be jumping your bones the minute you got up the courage to make a move."

"You saw that? She keeps pulling away. Maybe she's not that into me?"

"Oh she's very into you, trust me. Maybe she's doing it for you? Rachel doesn't care what people think of her, so this must be about you."

"Why though?"

"Quinn!" Santana raised an eyebrow as if that was explanation enough.

Rachel walked back to them and Quinn stood up. She reached out her hand and took Rachel's in hers.

"People will see." Rachel tried to move away again.

"I don't care, let them. Does it bother you?"

"No, Quinn...but you don't need this, people will talk and..."

"I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend, I want to call you mine and I want everyone to know it."

"You do?" Rachel shook her head, she really couldn't believe what Quinn was saying.

"I really do." Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks with her hands, inching closer so their lips were millimeters apart. "I want this." She kissed Rachel tenderly. Lips gliding against each other. No tongues, she wasn't going to put on a show, she just wanted Rachel to know and guessed that claiming her in front of the school was a pretty good way to do that.

"Wow." Rachel panted as their lips parted.

"Hell yeah!" Santana laughed.

"So hot!" Puck sat down next to her, staring at the two girls. Quinn was still focussed solely on Rachel.

"What the...jesus Quinn, get off her." Finn came out of nowhere and tried to pull Quinn away.

"Finn, don't" Rachel called out.

"Back off bro." Puck tried to loosen Finn's grip on Quinn's arm.

"You're hurting me." Quinn grimaced as she tried to break free.

"You're kissing my girl." He growled.

"She's not your girl, hasn't been for a while now." Quinn retorted.

"Rachel's mine, we'll get married. You'll see."

"Never gonna happen buddy." Puck finally got Finn's hand off Quinn. The blonde rubbed at where he'd been squeezing her, sure it was going to leave a mark.

"Rachel, tell them!" Finn demanded.

"I'm with Quinn." Rachel shrugged, turning to her new girlfriend. "and I've never been happier, it's always been about Quinn, surely even you could see that."

"So what? You're some kind of lesbian now?"

"Something like that." Rachel didn't mean to laugh, she couldn't help it. She didn't expect it to annoy Finn, but suddenly he was lunging towards her, before he could make contact Puck wrestled him to the ground and a moment later he was being dragged from the cafeteria by Mr Schue.

Once the commotion had died down, she turned to Quinn, shaking her head as she spoke, but she couldn't shake her smile away. "So we're really doing this?"

"We are." Quinn nodded, joining their hands and entwining their fingers.

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry is my girlfriend." Quinn confirmed. "I'm taking you out tonight and you're wearing that dress."

"I hope you don't think you'll be ordering me around in this relationship?"

"I hope you realize I'm always going to be pushing you."

"I'm counting on it." Rachel leant in and kissed Quinn's cheek, they walked towards the exit, aware that most of the room was still watching them, but neither cared. They had each other and nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: And that is the conclusion to this short story, I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to write something to help me cope with the Finchel proposal and this was it. I wanted to get Faberry together, so from here I guess, they'll go on and date and everything will be the way it should be...<strong>

**Thanks to those that took the time to review.**


End file.
